


野性本能

by mariposafly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposafly/pseuds/mariposafly
Summary: 回到家的Hannibal發現了一絲不對勁。有人，闖到了他家裡。----------------------------------就是肉肉肉肉肉





	1. Chapter 1

方以完美的直線停好閃耀著低調光芒的賓利，一腳踏出車外時，Hannibal就感受到些許的不對勁。  
並不是說車庫裡有什麼東西的位置被擺放錯誤，或是留有什麼可被辨識的蛛絲馬跡，而是一種近乎本能的警覺。某種兆候正不斷的刺激著他，催促他脫去文明的外衣，釋放出潛藏在心中的野性。  
他放緩腳步，砰的一聲關上車門。  
他並不怕聲音會驚擾到闖入他家的敵手。這是他的地盤，若不留給對方一點優勢的話，接下來的戰鬥就太無趣了。至少他現在就可以輕易預想到如此無禮拜訪他的人最後會變成桌上的哪道珍饈。他想，味道應該是很不錯的。  
旋開通往客廳的門，瀰漫在房中的空氣並沒有絲毫變化。是對方沒有聽到他特意弄出的聲音嗎？還是對方與他一樣充滿自信、有恃無恐？  
Hannibal覺得自己的血液稍稍沸騰了起來。  
身為純種的Alpha，這個世界上值得他全力以赴的敵手實際上並不是那麼的多。雖然同為Alpha，但是那些低等物種往往在與他對上視線後，原始的本能就會促使他們在不自覺的狀態下避讓開來──即使人類經過萬年的演化，創造出各種自我束縛的法律與規矩，但生存本能依舊無法被抹滅；即使人們不斷洗腦人類社會已歷經高度開發，拋去了茹毛飲血的獸性，卻還是無法否認物種上的天生差距。  
所以，Hannibal微微敬佩起那毫無忌憚地闖入他家的侵略者──他必定是做好了至死方休的打算。  
不似其他家庭，Hannibal那豪華的宅邸並沒有裝配任何保全裝置。比起擺放在各個角落的電子器械，Hannibal更相信自己的直覺；而有鑑於他某個不被大眾讚賞的嗜好，在自家放上防盜、監視的道具看起來也不會是個好主意。  
脫去鞋襪，Hannibal感受著磁磚帶來的寒冷，伴隨著飄盪在空中的某種物質，一同刺激著他的腦神經，讓他的聽覺、視覺、觸覺、嗅覺放大無數倍──  
然後他瞬間抬頭，朝二樓望去。  
是他的臥室。

他聞到了。

那個不應該存在這個空間的闖入者，正佔據了他的臥室。  
放棄原本要折去廚房取一把他經常打磨的利刃，Hannibal邁步踏上階梯，稍嫌急切的抵達了臥室門前。  
原本應該是關上的實心木門現在卻漏了一條細縫。正值夜晚時分，裡面是漆黑一片，即使他的視力再好也看不清裡面的狀況，但是Hannibal可以聞得出──現在，有個人，正在裡面。  
帶著被日光曬過之後的芬芳，間或夾雜了一些咖啡的苦澀與湖水的清冽，一層又一層的重重疊加，就像本人一樣，複雜且迷人的氣味。  
Hannibal深深的吸了口氣，讓這味道充盈了他的肺，隨著血小板運送至心臟、胃、大腦、鼠蹊、手指──並牢牢的封印在記憶宮殿當中，一間位於庭園旁，以深邃的海藍色做基調的房間。  
他單手推開門，絲毫不畏懼會驚擾門內的闖入者；即使他知道，那名闖入者永遠都對這個世界充滿防備，但是既然『他』來到了這裡──  
反手按下一旁的燈光開關，剎那間散發的柔黃色燈光毫無保留地勾勒出室內全景，只見擺放在房間中央、他夜夜安眠的深紅色大床上躺著一個單薄的身影。  
Hannibal靠上床沿，低頭看著床上的人緊閉著雙眼，額頭薄汗密佈──其中一滴碩大的汗水終於抵銷張力，順著圓滑的曲線滑入他暗色的捲髮當中──呼吸急促地沉睡。  
伸出手，Hannibal輕輕地用手背拭去那人面頰上的薄汗，輕柔地喊道：

「Will。」

這時，原本在床上陷入昏睡的人像是接收到來自本能地呼喊，長長的睫毛動了動，眼皮半睜了開，吝嗇地露出了藏於下方的碧藍──帶著一絲迷茫與無助。  
「Hannibal......」簡短的話語像是耗盡了他所有力氣般，Will的呼吸再度急促了起來，瘋狂吸入幾口空氣──有Hannibal存在的空氣──才再度啟唇，「你來了......」  
貪婪地求取著氧氣，不、不單獨只是氧氣，而是那混著荳蔻與茴香的溫暖氣息。後味是穩重的肉桂，隱藏於其下的是淡淡的銹味──Will感覺到在這味道的刺激下部分的自己好像變得清明，但是又有另一半變得更加渾沌。有某種東西將要破開他的心臟而出，追尋他渴求已久的慾望──  
順著Will消瘦的臉頰，Hannibal緩緩的用手背撫摸著Will的肌膚，感受新生鬍鬚的刺痛、皮膚下的沸騰的血液、以及從嘴中吐出來的濕潤。他可以感受到當他的手移到Will豐厚的嘴唇上方時，Will不由自主的用嘴唇追勳著他的觸撫，吸吮著、摩擦著。  
「是的，我來了。」沿著下顎來到側頸處，Hannbal用大拇指摩娑著Will的下唇，一邊感受心臟有力的鼓動。隱藏於下的鮮紅血液就從此開始循環，帶著Will勃發的生命力蘊養他每一個細胞，最終化成令人感動的上帝造物。雙眸沉了沉，Hannibal在腦袋裡勾勒出了被這生命之泉沐浴的Will，在月光之下匍匐喘息，釋放出掩藏的原始天性。  
如此美麗。  
從鼻尖逸出滿足的嘆息，Will張嘴啣住Hannibal的大拇指，用溫熱的舌頭細細感受指尖上細膩的紋理。上面彷彿刷了一層糖霜，一股微甜在舌尖上四散，催發出更多的唾液，蜿蜒的順著嘴角流淌而下。  
他還想要更多。  
更野蠻。  
更深。  
「但是......」 看着Will一反以往拒絕與其他人有肢體接觸的模樣，Hannibal歡快地任由Will的舌捲上他的手指，輕聲問道：「為什麼你會過來呢？」  
體內深處正燃起燎原大火，一點一滴的將Will的意識淹沒殆盡。他感覺得到Hannibal溫柔的觸撫，也聽得見他低沉的嗓音，像是細膩柔軟的羽毛，挑逗地刷過全身，帶來一股貫通腰椎的戰慄。  
還不夠。  
還不夠。  
他需要更多，來添滿他的空隙。  
Will伸出手，抓住了Hannibal的前臂往下使力，希望眼前這個他渴求已久的Alpha可以覆蓋他的全身，用他的味道包圍他、吞噬他、佔有他，將他從這副殘破的軀殼當中解放出來。  
「不，Will。」抵抗Will的企求，Hannibal壓抑住露出銳利的獠牙咬破這Omega的皮膚，舔吮泌流而出的甘美血液的衝動，僅是稍微傾下身，讓Will能夠更清楚聽見他的提問。「為什麼你會過來呢？」  
「為......」得不到Alpha反饋的焦躁讓Will回復了些許意識。雖然緩慢，但原本停滯不動的齒輪開始咬合輪轉。  
為什麼他會來找Hannibal？  
原本以為只是輕微感冒發燒的他在早退歸家後，才發現到事情發展得遠超乎於他的判斷。隨著熱度疊加，最後他唯一能感受到的就只有灼熱。將一切焚燒成灰的炙熱不斷地燒灼著他的神經，讓他痛苦地倒在地上打滾，卻束手無策。  
──直到他嗅到一絲味道。  
就像沙漠中的綠洲，或是天降的甘霖，灌溉了他乾渴龜裂的理智。那是被他隨手擺在桌上，與他隨意不拘的居家風格大相逕庭的玻璃製密封容器盒。  
Will緊抓那早被清洗乾淨的容器盒，將鼻子壓入盒中，捕捉那若有似無的香氣。  
他知道那是誰的味道。  
只有那個人──只有他，才能完全澆熄體內的大火。潛藏的天性瘋狂在心中吶喊，促使他踉蹌地走往庭院，發動引擎。  
被磨得銳利的直覺如同過於靈敏的雷達，排除掉其他人散佈在空氣中、對他來說毫無意義的賀爾蒙，只偵測、追尋那一縷獨一無二的氣息。  
然後無意識地在本能的引導之下找到了這個充斥著Alpha渾厚氣味的空間，他倒在其中，猶如沉入沁涼的水中，被Alpha包圍的她終於能夠得到片刻的喘息──直到大門被推開，催使人唾沫分泌的香味鋪天蓋地席捲而來，肆無忌憚地舔舐上他的每一絲神經。  
「我、我不知道......」  
為什麼是這個味道？  
為什麼追尋這個氣息？  
他渴求著什麼？  
「我不知道，Hannibal......」  
抽開自己被舔濕的拇指，Hannibal用他修剪整齊的食指，沿著頸大動脈抵達鎖骨的凹陷，接著一顆又一顆地解開格紋襯衫的鈕扣。 「令人遺憾。」  
接觸到冷空氣的皮膚瞬時緊繃，柔順的汗毛也警覺的根根豎立，一層薄汗覆蓋於其上，閃耀著珍珠般的溫潤光芒。  
「真美。」細膩的肌理如光滑的絲綢，隨著Will的呼吸加速，胸膛的起伏也越顯激烈。挺立於丘上、帶著異色的突起正不斷彰顯其存在感，吸引他前往。他溫柔地在外圍打了一個圓。  
「啊─......」從未被這種方式碰觸過，又酥又麻的異樣感受以其為中心帶起一波漣漪往外擴散。Will不自覺地畏縮聳肩。  
「有那麼多的......」略為不滿的輕蹙總是和善下彎的眉，Hannibal遷怒似的用指尖擦過頂端，換來Will一聲驚喊。「Alpha。為什麼是我？」對自己的粗暴表示歉意，Hannibal用柔軟的指腹輕輕揉弄起右邊的乳尖。  
Will感覺到他的下身正隨著Hannibal的節奏一陣又一陣的分泌出帶著甜味的液體。他一定把Hannibal的床單給沾濕了，像是個還不懂控制排泄的孩子一般──  
破碎的哽咽從鮮紅的雙唇中溢出，像是在懇求殘酷暴君的寬恕──或者是更猛烈的懲罰。「我不知道──」  
這個答案毫無疑問得不到讚賞，Hannibal用拇指與食指拈起乳尖往上拉扯，冷酷地看著Will痛苦地挺起胸膛，仰起頭，毫無保留的露出自己纖細的脖頸。  
即使是在賀爾蒙的控制下Will也知道他的答案徹頭徹尾地惹怒了這個在此刻，掌握著他所有的君王。「我只是聞到了你──」他亡羊補牢的添上一句，祈求能平息君王的怒火，多賜予他一些憐憫。  
「聞到了我？」Hannibal不自覺地壓低了嗓音，喑啞地重複Will的話語。  
懼怕自己的任何遲疑會更加煽動怒火，接收到了Hannibal的詢問後Will立刻不假思索的嗚咽回答。

「是的，是你，只有你。」

薄薄的嘴唇滿足地勾起一抹笑容，Hannibal鬆開了手。他愉悅地看著正不住喘息的Will。過度的刺激暈染他白皙的肌膚成櫻紅色，有別於賀爾蒙的香甜氣味竄入鼻尖，Hannibal知道在他面前著這個美麗造物已經進入了發情期，本能的渴求著能夠滿足他的Alpha──而這個Alpha只有他自己 ，也只能是他自己。  
被渴求的自滿彷彿瞬間膨脹的氣球充滿了心中的每一個角落，嚴實地不留絲毫空間。接著開始原地打旋，慢慢形成一道龍捲風，要將他的所有理智摧毀殆盡。  
「好孩子。」Hannibal俯下身，在似有若無的接觸下，對著Will的唇輕輕吐息。  
Will柔軟的雙唇隨即印了上來，雙手無聲卻又牢固地環上他的頸背。嘴唇猛烈地吮弄，間或用牙齒撕咬，想要破開Hannibal的防線，奪取他口中的蜜液。  
就像他飼養的狗群，伸長舌頭永不饜足的舔舐，即使肺中的氧氣已經被消耗完畢，也只是用鼻子發出令人愛憐的哼聲，唇舌依舊緊緊密合。  
Hannibal在Will的進攻之下溫馴的撤去防禦，不過在那瞬間他決定奪回主動權，強硬的入侵Will的領地，沿著齒列一一滑過，最後停留在他敏感的上顎輕輕舔弄。  
麻癢的感觸讓Will無法停止顫抖，儘管如此，他依然牢牢地抱緊Hannibal，貪婪的渴求更多的碰觸。  
那麼粗野的，原始的。  
他所認識的Hannibal擁有高貴的品味，舉手投足像是擁有古老傳承的貴族，待人接物永遠都是如此幽默風趣，卻不失體貼細膩。即使與他人有不同意見，也都是以巧妙的字句來說服對方，或是高格調的戲弄讓對方無從反駁；那些難登大堂之雅的話語，時下流行的網路用語從來不曾出現在他高格調的字典裡。  
進化的頂端，上流社會的代表，文明的馴化。  
即使大家都能感受到從他身上散發出來、屬於純種Alpha的絕對壓制氣息──絕非其他普通低等Alpha能相比的霸道費洛蒙，總是擅自將其餘混雜著怯弱與臣服的味道驅趕而出，肆意君臨他存在的空間──眾人依然為其優雅的舉手投足傾倒。  
初次見面時，Will敏感的神經除了被Jack在公事上的過度要求而倍感疲憊之外，還因為不斷地被坐在身側的Hannibal的張揚賀爾蒙給刺激，所以下意識的築起了尖銳的防禦，失禮的評斷Hannibal『看不出來有多有趣』。  
但不論是誰都知道他大錯特錯。  
越是深入交往，Will越感覺到Hannibal像是座沒有盡頭的圖書館，在其最深處正藏著某種駭人聽聞的古老力量。  
充滿鮮血的，野蠻的，獸性的。  
他聞得出來。  
而現在的Hannibal正掀開了他外衣的一角，讓藏匿在當中的蠻橫力量蔓延而出，緊緊地綑綁住Will。  
Will雙腿發軟，身體的力量都在這一吻當中被抽走。腿間的灼熱硬的發疼，被困在緊繃的牛仔褲裡，像他全身的熱量一般無處發洩，只有不斷累加──他會死的。  
傳遞而來的津液是燃油，或輕或重的觸摸是焚風，交替著將他推上了慾望的懸崖，在邊緣搖搖欲墜。  
他還要更多的Hannibal，更肆無忌憚，更毫無保留。  
鬆開雙手，Will轉而撕扯起Hannibal的衣領，粗暴的要將所有扣子一把扯開，但卻又因為超載的慾望而使不上力，只能焦急地從鼻子急促輕哼，猶如一隻渴求主人餵食的飢餓小狗。  
「噓......耐心點。」制止了Will粗魯的舉動，Hannibal放開Will的雙唇，在床沿挨著Will坐下。  
因過度的索求而泛紅的嘴唇像是盛開在雪地裡的玫瑰，Hannibal用雙手捧住Will的臉，被欲望催染成血紅色的眸子直直望入那如海一般幽深的雙瞳。「告訴我，」在那深海處藏有著他追尋已久的寶藏，正等待著他的挖掘。「你想要什麼？」  
僅存的理智在剎那間被催毀，Will擺脫Hannibal的箝制，矯健地欺身而上叉開雙腿落在Hannibal身上，刻意地擠壓胯下讓彼此屹立的性徵親暱摩娑，鼓動此起彼落，水乳交融。  
雙肘支在Hannibal寬厚的肩膀上，十指在頸後交握。Will想，眼前這個Alpha是故意折磨他要讓他變得支離破碎，還是天生懷有的惡意拒絕讓他輕易如願以償。  
「你知道的，」Will徐緩地擺動著自己的腰部， 摩輾Hannibal的肉體來尋找自己的歡愉。Hannibal始終有刃有餘的逗弄著他，不肯帶他一同墜入深淵，他只能更加放蕩的打開自己，毫無保留地讓他的Alpha感受他體內的飢渴，引誘出原始的獸性一起瘋狂。「我渴求你。」  
語畢，他虔誠地在Hannibal深邃的眼窩處輕輕印下雙唇，純潔而真誠。「打開我。」接著是高聳的鼻梁。「貫穿我。」刀刻的顴骨。「佔有我。」倦鳥歸巢地最後停落在唇上，讓舌頭彼此纏繞，如交配中的蛇纏綿悱惻，至死方休。  
Hannibal欣然接受羔羊的自我奉獻。他單手解開Will的褲頭，露出漬滿水痕的灰色底褲。單薄的布料吸水功能已達極限，任憑黏液透過前方的纖維不斷泌出。  
大掌循著結實的大腿滑到後方，無視Will的哆嗦，指尖靈活地挑開邊緣，肆無忌憚地潛入溫暖的禁地。

是一片滑膩的汪洋。

難以想像人體竟然能夠分泌出如此多除了血液以外的體液，Hannibal陶醉地感覺著指尖上的濕意。那是Omega渴望被他的Alpha征服的證明。  
逆流而至最深處，他終於抵達了水泉的源頭。  
緊縮的孔洞正小心翼翼地開闔吐出陣陣水流，順著細密的皺褶往外氾濫。Hannibal毫不留情的按揉上中心，溫柔且強硬地宣告他的降臨。  
流竄過下身的電流讓Will驚喘，緊繃肌肉夾緊了Hannibal精實削瘦的腰。下意識的，他將自己更深地壓入Hannibal的懷裡，悖於常理的在帶給他這種異樣感受的人身上尋求撫慰。  
墳起的斜方肌表明了Hannibal的內心其實不同於他表現在外的從容自如；Will著迷的一吋又一吋撫過柔韌而充滿爆發力的背肌，隱藏在漿白的襯衫之下的是僅有少數人才能感知到的暴力。  
他的，Alpha。凌駕於其他人之上的純粹Alpha。即將要入侵他最深處，暴露他所有一切的Alpha。  
Omega的全心依賴更激起了Hannibal心中的狂暴慾望。他用食指與中指按壓著四周的緊緻，誘哄其放下防禦，為他綻放並曝露最柔軟的中心。當後穴在輕柔的按摩與拉扯下終於稍稍的放開了收縮，裂開一條細小縫隙時，指尖瞬間褪去溫馴的外衣，毫不留情地闖入未曾有人造訪的禁地。  
身體反射的蜷縮想要排除異物，被密實包圍的感覺讓Hannibal不難想像當他將勃發的肉塊埋入時，會為他們帶來多大的愉悅。  
「啊......對......」饑饉難耐的空洞被略為安撫，Will知道自己的身體正不受控制的貪心吞嚥著Hannibal的手指，想引導他前往更深處，凶狠地刮弄搔癢不已的肉壁。  
但因著角度的關係，Hannibal的手指始終只在最敏感的部位外圍抽動，讓他僅能在快感的邊緣晃蕩，不斷被挑逗起情慾，卻又無法攀上最高點宣洩。他不滿的立起手指，用手指緊緊嵌入Hannibal的背部──還要更多、更深、更快──  
釋放出來的兇性換得了Hannibal心底的讚嘆。  
抽出手指，Hannibal將Will壓倒在床上，細細凝看他被血紅色包圍的絕美模樣。然後低身，狠狠地舔上顫慄的乳尖，用尖銳的犬齒啃咬；一隻手則往身下走去，配合著Will的蹬踢將牛仔褲除去、扯下幾乎整件溼透的內褲，解放繃直的陰莖，畫出絕妙的幅度直彈到Will的腹上。  
口中是堪比他以往品嘗過的所有佳餚的美味，一反先前溫吞的調情，他一掌握住Will佈滿前列腺液的陰莖，拇指不留情面的擠壓著頂端的小孔，迫使它淌流更多的情水。  
狂風暴雨将Will停留的大海掀起一波又一波的激浪，他在在汪洋之中無所依靠，只能隨著帶來風暴的天神的一舉一動隨波逐流，讓越來越高的波瀾扼殺他的呼吸，體會到他的無力與渺小。他盡力的大張雙腿，奉獻自己的肉體，無聲祈求陰晴不定的天神能夠賜予他一絲憐憫。  
「Hannibal、Hannibal──」Will高聲吶喊，雙手插入Hannibal的髮間，下身隨著Hannibal的動作不住上下晃動，難耐地用莖身摩擦佈滿老繭的手掌，淫蕩地追求更多的快感。  
他像是一根繃緊的弦，而Hannibal正不斷收緊兩端，要將他崩斷。  
右邊的乳尖在反覆地吮啜充血腫痛，舒爽感順著從乳頭的細小孔洞流竄到下身，讓他潭洞了起來。然而左邊的乳尖卻不滿被忽視，得不到一點疼愛，故而極力地向上挺起，期望可以獲得眷顧。Hannibal從善如流地鬆開了疼痛地瑟瑟發抖的右乳，轉而陣地從外圍乳暈愛撫起不甘寂寞的另一側，沿著微小的突起一個一個往內舔去。  
在另一處戰場，他將拇指立起一個角度，用平整的拇指指甲刮弄脆弱的尿道口，不時壓進深處逼著其繳出更多水液，食指則是磨擦拉扯著繫帶，迫使飽脹的龜頭完全露出。手掌則是跟著Will的律動一鬆一緊的使力，感受到他的Omega因為極度的刺激而將在他的手中潰堤──

但他不會讓他的Omega如此輕易的進入安寧。

他要更深的、一刀一刀的將他的力量刻至Will的骨上，讓他的Omega明白帶給他如此無上快樂的人是誰。讓他的Omega在獨自一人時，也忘不了這蝕骨的麻癢，只能來到他的身邊祈求他的給予。  
像是看透了Will所有的生理反應，在他臨近高潮的前一秒Hannibal殘忍地鬆開了嘴放開手，任由Will突然從雲端瞬間重重摔落地面。  
「哈啊──」Will睜大雙眼，生理淚水盈滿眼眶，順著眼角滑落髮間。  
突如其來的空虛感像是將他推進了真空地區，賴以為生的氧氣被完全阻斷。過大的衝擊讓他無法做出任何反應，只能大張雙眼與嘴唇，急速的抽噎哭泣。「不、Hannibal、不──」  
怒火在心中燃起，他憤恨地抓緊Hannibal的頭根，作為在到達高潮前拋棄他的懲戒。  
Hannibal抬起身，慢慢地舔吻掉掛在眼角的淚珠，在面上落下細碎的親吻，安撫盛怒的Omega。「還沒有。Will，還沒有。」沿著迅速跳動的頸動脈，Hannibal將溫柔的親吻灑遍Will的全身，最後停留在他的鼠蹊部，卻惡意的繞開了不斷抖動的陰莖、腫脹飽滿的陰囊，逗留在敏感的大腿內側。  
露出尖利的獠牙，Hannibal用力的在白皙的皮膚留下一個又一個滲著淡淡血液的咬痕。耳邊傳來的是Will疼痛又舒暢的嘆息，他雙手推開Will的大腿直到極限，並從膝下使力讓Will彎起自己的腳，踩在絲滑的絲綢床單上，將長久以來被掩藏住的美景在他面前打開，再也毫無保留。  
Hannibal潛下身，先是安撫似的在臀部四周留下親吻，寬慰因如此異常暴露自己而不安躁動的Omega。旋即跟著香味來源到達一度被造訪過的幽徑；這次他下定決心要好好品嚐每個角落，每股香味——他靈巧的將舌頭送入了深處。  
那是比精緻的和三盆糖還要甘醇雅緻的甘美，勝過1985年勃艮第紅酒的綿密柔滑，還帶著豐厚柔和的香氣。他確信這個世界上絕對再也找不到其他可媲美的天然造物。  
這是他的Omega，只為了他而產出的瓊漿玉液。  
Will爆出一聲哭喊，他不敢相信Hannibal竟然會做出這樣的舉動。環繞的四壁原是不安的想要縮回，但在Hannibal鍥而不捨的逗弄之下漸漸地舒爽綻放；他順勢插入了食、中兩指，在氾濫的水中毫無窒礙。  
Will癱軟成水，想要將身體蜷縮成團，卻被壓在他下身的Alpha死死釘住不得動彈。他感覺到四肢的力氣在這一刻全被抽走，所有感官都集中在Hannibal的舌頭與手指所在的部位，只能感覺到Hannibal帶給他的愉悅浪潮。觸覺的潛能被打開到極致，Hannibal每一個細微的動作都帶有千萬到電流，直擊他的敏感中樞。  
一邊舔弄著後穴，Hannibal一邊抽插手指開拓密徑；黏滑的水聲是優美的交響曲，他是首席上的一把弓，惡意的或快或慢地摩擦琴弦振響空氣，凸顯出Will毫無廉恥的性器正興致盎然地接近前奏的尾端，準備好隨時要進入正式組曲。  
連綿不絕的水聲提醒著Will他究竟有多渴望Hanniba，羞赧的讓他渾身泛紅，但是卻舒爽的提不出一聲反對。好舒服、好舒服、好舒服......比過往他撫慰自己性器都還要純粹的快樂。  
最後，修長的手指探訪了秘境的每一處，終於在掠過一處突起時Will渾身無法克制地顫動了起來，在他甚至還沒有意識到發生什麼事情前，身體就擅自有了反應──腰部激烈的彈動，腹部被大量洩出的滑膩弄得狼狽不堪。「那裏──」  
「是的。」Hannibal知道那就是身體裡可以讓Omega神魂顛倒的開關，而這個Omega還未品嘗過這種滋味，未被進入的腹地是完全陌生的處女地。  
異於前方被觸摸時的單純感官愉悅，Will第一次嘗到了什麼是可以焚燒所有腦神經的快感，從身體的深處將他劈裂，沿著脊隨以迅雷不及掩耳的速度直衝腦門，將他的腦袋絞成一片糜爛。  
大張著嘴卻吸不進任何氧氣，Will雙瞳渙散無神，仰頭呆滯望著潔白的天花板。只是簡單的撫摸卻可以帶來這麼驚人的能量，癱瘓他所有的行動能力，淪落成感官的奴隸。  
這是只屬於Alpha與Omega之間的狂歡。  
而且是Hannibal──  
一層又一層地慢慢刷上淫樂，Hannibal耐心地輕揉著略為膨起的前列腺，堅挺的鼻尖在腿根處搔弄，細嗅Omega的發情味道。這次他特意地避開了隨著急促呼吸上下抽動的火熱，不再施加任何的刺激，任憑其孤單的倒於平坦的小腹上，苟延殘喘。  
他要他的Omega密密品嘗只有他能賜予的極樂。這是有別於自己撫慰的爽快，只有他才能如此深的進入到他的體內，找到他的敏感點使他快樂。他要他的Omega徹底認知是誰掌控了他的身體，他要他的Omega完全臣服於下，在他手中為他盛開綻放。  
「好棒......Hannibal......啊啊......」綿密迭起的歡愉一步一步地將Will推上頂端，他扭動著腰，偕同Hannibal的韻律用力的將敏感處送到他的手中，為自己尋找更多的快樂。  
「Will......」Hannibal嘆息似的輕喊，著迷於這Omega毫不矯揉的姿態，「我美麗的Omega......你想要高潮嗎？」  
猶如巴甫洛夫犬，聽到可以打破他現在所處的煎熬困境的關鍵詞，Will大聲喘息了起來，放在Hannibal肩上的手也不自覺地使力。「是的，讓我、讓我高潮、求求你......」  
Will的懇求取悅了Hannibal，將鼻子停在氣味濃郁的恥毛附近，他低吟：「嗯......用我的手嗎？」然後刻意地用力輾壓了一下指尖下的膨脹，然後滿意的聽見Will倒抽了一口氣。

「還是你想要我進入你，」他停頓一秒，充滿誘惑的低聲問道：「填滿你？」

跟著Hannibal的聲音引導，Will好似能夠感受到他徹底被開拓的後穴被滾燙的物體填滿，緊密的不留一絲細縫，直達最深處那只屬於Omega的神祕禁地──  
倏地，手指已經再也滿足不了他。  
他知道Hannibal還能帶給他更多更多未曾經驗過的感受，用他依然被束縛在西服底下的猛獸，撕裂他。  
「是的、是的。Hannibal我要你，我要你插入我──」  
抽出手指，Hannibal半跪在床上，嘴角噙著笑挺起上半身，「好的，我美麗的Will，如你所願。」  
Will喘著氣微微低下頭，盯看著跪在他腿間的Hannibal。被汗珠與淚珠沾濕的睫毛模糊了視線，但是他依然能夠看清他的每一個舉動。解開皮帶、鬆開鈕扣，拉下拉鍊，褪去內褲，露出極具份量的陰莖。  
不同於無法播種的Omega，純種Alpha的周幹比起他大上了一圈，怒張的龜頭也被淌出的黏液覆蓋，反射著晶瑩的光芒。些微突起的青筋佈於莖幹，狂妄肆意地宣告其存在感。  
Will不自覺得嚥了口唾沫，然而唾液線卻異常的活躍又分泌出了更多；但是不管他吞下了多少唾液，都解消不了喉嚨的乾渴。  
Hannibal一手扶著自己，一手撐在Will的頰邊，拉開上半身的距離好讓Will能夠看清他們下半身的樣子。  
「最後一個問題。」將臉靠近Will耳側，濕熱的呼吸竄入敏感的耳殼，又是一道顫慄滑走Will全身。「為了安全，」Hannibal壓低自己的下半身，將濕潤的頂端抵在準備好迎接他的凹陷入口處，不疾不徐的磨輾，在稍微蹭開入口時卻又立刻退出，若無其事的滑到一旁逗留。「你要我戴上保險套嗎？」

「或是，」薄唇壓入耳殼裡，開闔的嘴唇不斷摩擦著耳窩。「你要我這樣進入你，射精在你的體內，」他在耳垂印下一吻。「灌滿你的腔室，」伸舌舔弄耳道，最後才緩緩吐出將Will擊入萬劫不復深淵的話語：「讓你受孕。」

看著Hannibal沉重的性器不斷挑逗著自己，體內的黑洞在得不到滿足下失控擴大，而Hannibal的話語更加煽動了這種空虛。  
想像著Hannibal充滿生命力的精液灌滿他體內，Will身體裡的某個器官飢渴地疼痛了起來，Omega的天性被徹底喚醒，為強大的Alpha繁衍後代的渴望徹底淹沒了Will。  
「我要你的全部，Hannibal，填滿我──」抱住俯在他身上這殘酷的Alpha，Will承認他輸得一敗塗地。他是如此的渴求這個Alpha，即使放棄自己的也要擁有他的一切。  
Hannibal再度溫柔地笑了，將唇停留在佈滿汗水的額頭上，喃道：「如你所願，我的Omega。」緊接著絲毫不停留地一口氣貫穿了Will。  
瞬間被撐開的快感讓Will夾緊肩胛骨弓起身，涕淚隨著哭喊不由自主的溢出，他無法克制自己的想要將對Omega來說最重要、也最脆弱的脖頸呈獻給佔有他的Alpha，他不知道他究竟希望Alpha如何對待他——或許他知道，但不是在慾望主宰一切的這個時刻——但是此時此刻，他的思緒完全消失，世界只有用結實但身體覆蓋著他，帶給他無上的歡愉與安全感的Alpha的存在——他大大地仰起頭，拖著尾音長長媚吟。  
超越想像的快感讓Hannibal不自覺的低嘆了一聲，他將鼻子倚在砰砰搏動的頸動脈旁，細細體會著被Will緊緊包住的感覺；四壁帶著生命的鼓動一縮一緊的咬著他，繼續牽引著他往深處前進。鼻子在血管上摩挲，身體與心靈都因著被籠罩在他地盤裡的Omega而感覺到無上的滿足。此時此刻他的尖牙正隱隱作痛，那是他的原始野性在呼喚他；他清楚身下的Omega也正在等待。他大可以就這樣露出獠牙獲取他渴望已久的寶藏——標記這個Omega，讓他再也無法離開；他們將締結永生的誓約，不論是恐怖與死亡，都無法迫使他們分開。他們將共享他的血色王國。  
但並非現在。  
現在的他們只是被欲望驅使的野獸，動物的本能為了多得到一絲快慰，將會驅使他們做出任何事情。然而這不是他想要的。他要他美麗的Omega是在理智的驅動下，緩步走到他面前，低下身，露出藏於髮下的腺體，祈求他的啃吻。  
所以做為安慰，他僅是不停地用鼻尖溫柔摩挲他的脖子，靜靜等待Omega習慣他的存在。  
直到他接收到Will不耐煩地輕輕擺動腰部，雙手也在他的背上不斷縮緊的訊號──他知道他的Omega已經準備好要一同共赴最後的舞會。  
他開始推著自己律動起來。一開始是淺淺地頂弄，一點一滴地往深處前進，試探彼此的容納程度，嘗試他們的契合程度──即使他早已知道身下的Omega絕對會是他百分之百的靈魂伴侶。  
而Will在這不溫不慍的舒暢搖動下不自覺的用鼻子輕吟出聲，像隻被搔到癢處的小奶狗。他的Alpha正深埋在他裡面，毫無保留的充滿他、用他的高昂迷人的武器征戰他的身體，來平息他體內的騷亂與疼痛。  
然而體內的火熱卻不曾饜足。與主宰他的Alpha的接觸是無可比擬的催情劑，Alpha越是深入他的體內，越是在更多的地方點燃燎原大火。他疼，還要更多。  
Will不自覺地絞緊釘入他身裡的楔子，雙腳環上Hannibal精瘦的腰，使力地用腳跟將Alpha更深地壓入自己穴內。  
他的Omega已經等不及了。Hannibal想，從善如流加快了自己的腰部動作，又深、又狠的一下又一下進到甬道的最深處，每一次動作都毫無顧忌地撞擊上Omega的敏感點，體會在如此刺激之下，濕熱的肉壁感激地一下又一下收縮，反哺他更多的愉悅。  
原本就已經在墜落邊緣的Will在疾風豪雨的吹打之下更是飄搖，他只能緊緊攀住身上的Alpha，讓Hannibal成為導航他前進的槳，在慾望的風暴中被越推越高。「啊......Hannibal──我、我快要──」  
Will身上的香味越發芬芳馥郁，夾在兩人之間的性器也滲出絲絲白液，Hannibal知道Will即將要抵達前列腺高潮，但他絲毫沒有放緩的打算。讓Will得到前列腺高潮只是一個必經的過程，卻不是他們旅程的終點。  
「啊、啊哈、Hannibal──」累積在杯中的快感終於突破了表面張力瞬間潰堤，Will覺得自己的眼前一片撩亂，蓄積在囊袋中的所有液體被擊發，一口氣突破槍口，毫無規矩的四散在兩人身上。  
過於強烈的快感甚至讓些許乳白的精液飛濺到了他的下巴上。Will像是瞬間被切斷牽繩的木偶，無力躺倒在床上不住喘息。  
暫時放下速度，Hannibal伸出舌頭，吻去點綴在他下顎的白液。「我們還沒結束，Will。」他無情地說道，接著毫不等待的直接開始另一場奔馳，更兇悍地攻城掠地。  
方射完精還在不應期時卻又硬被帶入另一場激情，被不斷衝撞蹂躪的前列腺繼續湧出陣陣麻癢感，但前方的器官卻無力在這麼短的期間當中再度反應。夾在前後無法同步的錯亂感當中，Will疼痛的嗓子已經無法再發出任何聲音，他只能不斷地在Hannibal身下發抖抽搐。  
即使前方的性器已經無法再累積任何感覺，Will卻在Hannibal的帶領下漸漸感受到另外一種完全不曾體會過的酥麻感悄然地從身體內部往外發散遊走，逐一麻痺他所有的神經，抹去他的思考能力讓他腦袋一片空白，全身的感覺都聚集在體內深處那陌生的器官上，感受到自己將要從內部被擊潰、塌陷。  
失重感席捲而來，他全身麻痺，神經像是被螞蟻細密啃咬，每一吋肌膚都成了敏感點，麻癢爬遍全身，讓他退無可退，無處可逃。  
「不......」過於陌生的感覺讓Will感到恐慌，下意識地在Hannibal背上抓下一道道印子。他想要拒絕、排除這種失去掌控的情況，卻又無法堅定地說出口。  
「你喜歡，對吧。」Hannibal微喘著氣說道，顯示他也充分享受著這場性愛。汗濕的瀏海一綹一綹搭在前額上，Hannibal著迷的看著陷入狂亂的Will。他知道現在是只屬於Omega的內部器官在運作，破壞Will所有的防備，逼迫他脫去所有理智，回到最原始的Omega野性──追尋Alpha的佔有。  
Hannibal的字句直擊Will的內心最深處，他心底的Omega正狂暴咆哮『是的，他喜歡』，並瘋狂蠕動體內的入口，貪婪的吸吮Hannibal的陰莖──他知道他的Alpha將會在最後賜給他期盼已久的東西，帶著他一同到達天堂。  
「給我、Hannibal、給我──」Will哀號，快感已經累積到頂點，只差最後一步他就可以徹底被解放──他要他的Alpha、把他操到高潮。  
Hannibal低聲怒吼，在最後一場衝刺當中抵達最深處，頂著顫動的洞口將他充滿生命力的精液一絲不留的射進Will體內。  
「啊哈......」一道白光閃過眼前，Will感到整個腦幹在剎那間被麻痺了，他的眼神渙散無法聚噘，過於強烈的刺激幾乎要讓他暈厥。他不知道在未勃起的狀態下他的性器又再次大量的吐出了一攤清液，他只感受到一股暖流直直地擊入他的體內，帶著他突破最後一絲快樂的極限，填補了他所有的渴求與空虛，碎裂的身體再度變得完整──他是圓滿的、安全的，在他的Alphal的抱擁之中。  
如此激烈且大汗淋漓的高潮Hannibal也是第一次歷經，滿足地吃盡了他的精液的後壁還在依依不捨的收縮，想要在多榨取一些甘霖。但Hannibal埋在Will溫熱的體內，捨不得、也不願意離去；他稍稍平息了粗喘的呼吸後，小心翼翼的以不給Omega帶來過多負擔的角度俯趴於其上。他知道在經歷體內高潮後的Omega會變得異常敏感不安，尤其是在接納了Alpha的精液，準備進入孕育後代的階段。  
被船錨固定的安心感讓Will徹底放鬆，他不再是海上無處可歸的殘破木船，而是找到迎接他歸來的港灣，終於可以停泊休憩的小舟。  
疲憊感瞬間席捲而來，過度的高潮耗盡了他所有體力，在Hannibal的體溫環繞之下，Will放心地閉上眼，沉沉睡去。  
看著一臉安穩睡去的Will，Hannibal心中湧起一陣陣的愛憐，他一邊用手指摩娑Will的臉龐，一邊在臉上輕輕烙下一個又一個憐情蜜意的吻，最後依偎在Wil的臉頰旁邊，交頸而眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉文完結了。  
但其實下面還有小片段......想到再補。


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal覺得自己已經很久沒有睡的如此深沉了。  
並不是說他又睡眠上的障礙，而是他異常強大的感知使他在睡眠當中也能察覺到外界動靜，進而使身體進入戒備模式。然而實際上他真正所需要的睡眠並不長，且每一秒鐘都會被充分的利用，所以他並不以此為困繞。  
但今晚不同，身邊的一切都是如此寧靜美好。  
一道如春日午後的暖和陽光照入他廣大而寂靜的記憶宮殿裡，四周是規律悠長的水流拍岸聲，一波又一波永無止息。他斜倚在窗邊，半闔著眼感受著太陽親吻著他皮膚的慵懶，忽然發現原本只栽種著綠樹的庭園煞那間開滿了鮮紅的玫瑰。  
那是──  
Hannibal緩緩睜開眼，映入眼簾的是Will泛著淡紅的雙頰。他閉著雙眼，呼吸悠長；與以往焦躁不安惡汗滿面，雙眉深蹙的樣子大相逕庭；就只是安穩的、毫無掛慮的，睡著。

剎那間一股衝動包圍住他的心臟。

Hannibal很少有不受控制的時候。即使是在盛怒之下，他的腦袋也不曾停止運轉，縝密計算所有人的反應，並迅速決定、實行會為他帶來最大利益的舉動。他強大的理智掌控著他身邊的所有事物，而他也驕傲地不願意被任何原始、野性、不具任何邏輯理論的衝動驅使。  
但是在這一刻，他決意放任不斷在他心底搔刮的麻癢感，吻上了Will。

********************************************************************

依照Will的狀況來看，應該是昨天他從FBI早退返家之後就進入了發情的前兆。  
只能說Will隱藏自己身分的手段非常高明，直到Hannibal嗅到Will的真實味道之前，他都一直認為這個下顎佈滿短鬚、總是處在驚乍與惶恐邊緣的男子是個極其普通的Beta──當然，這毫不影響他想要這個男人的慾望。  
Hannibal相信FBI裡面絕對無人知曉Will的真實情況，即使是Uncle Jack。如果Will是Omega的事實被曝光的話，接踵而來的一連串司法調查、媒體曝光斷然不會讓Will繼續留在執法機構裡；這個世界毫無公平一說，Omega就是不被允許待在這充斥暴力與血腥的世界中。  
Omega應該像個被眷養的家畜，關在精美奢華的豪邸裡，在柔軟不傷肌膚的絲綢床單上岔開雙腿，等待他的Alpha的臨幸。

美麗，卻又無趣。

而Will是少數的例外。  
Hannibal的腦袋裡不難勾勒出這個走在規則邊緣的Omega是如何從非法的渠道取得抑制劑，即使身體與精神雙雙被逼到極限也依然恐懼地不肯停止用藥；口袋裡隨時揣著Beta的費洛蒙噴劑，驚心膽戰的隨時確認身上的味道是否還能保證自己的安全。  
他的Omega一直以來都是形單影隻的面對這混亂的世界，因為他的性別與能力而受到社會如此荒謬的虐待。  
Hanniball皺起眉，不知道是對Omegaga所受到的痛苦，還是對他的心臟正不聽命令的持續發出疼痛的訊號而憤怒。  
Will必定是筋疲力盡了。不單是昨天累積了數十年的熱量突然一口氣徹底爆發，也因為他終於能夠脫去了覆蓋在他身上的厚重盔甲，第一次以最原始的面貌面對世界。而這珍貴的一刻只有Hannibal獨自欣賞，也只有他才能觀賞──Hannibal愉悅地想。  
照料Omega是Alpha責無旁貸的任務，尤其又是處於發情期間，無比脆弱的Omega。早在知道Will的身分之前，Hannibal就通過了一連串的操作決議要親自解放Will的天性，將所有顧忌不安從他臉上抹除；而現在，他還要親自餵養，呵護這珍稀的Omega，讓他因夜驚與惶恐而出現的憔悴不復存在。Omega的安穩、健康與依賴是Alpha最甜蜜的負擔。  
所以Hannibal戀戀不舍地決定要在Will還處於休息時離開這舒適黏人的空間，為他準備一頓早餐。  
Hannibal支起了上半身，眼裡帶著萬般繾綣再度纏綿又輕柔Will地吻上額頭、雙眼與厚唇。  
這將是他們坦然相見後的第一餐。

********************************************************************

Will緩緩的從沉眠中甦醒，長長的睫毛搧了搧，最後終於露出了還帶著一片迷茫地海藍色眼眸。  
眼瞳中一片散漫。他盯著潔白無瑕的天花板，腦袋中的齒輪像是繡了千年的老骨董，緩慢而嘈雜地艱難轉動──他那年久失修的的天花板應該是發舊的淡黃色，是誰在他睡覺時幫他重新上了白漆？  
耀眼、刺目、強迫又固執──  
然後下一秒他感受到的是極度的安靜。只有他一個人的呼吸聲飄盪在這個偌大的空間。  
不僅僅只是因為缺少一直陪伴他身旁的狗兒們的動靜，還有另一種突然從他心底湧上的寂寥。  
好像他的生命當中突然缺失了一角。曾經填滿他的滿足感與安心感崩落裂解，他現在又再度回到了那片廣袤無邊的黑色森林，四周是枯木荊棘遍佈──那個曾經抱著他的人已經不再了。又是深夜時分，他獨自遊蕩。  
Will猛地坐起了身。  
被拉到胸膛上的薄被順著地心引力團成皺褶掛在腰間，Will下意識地跟著往下看去，抓住他目光的是自己的胸膛；兩側的乳頭正不自然的發紅發腫，顯示曾被他人帶著愛意地充分潤澤。Will伸出手，魔怔似的不由自主撫上了自己；有些疼，但潛藏其下的是微微的酥麻，他的下身反射地抽動了一下。  
Will這才緩過了神來。雖然身上一如以往的每一個早晨，滿是汗水乾燥後的黏膩，不過過往那種即使起床後也揮之不去的疲憊感卻不存在，他難得地感到神清氣爽。已經很久、很久沒有這樣的好好睡過一場覺了。  
至少當第二性徵開始發育，他發現自己是個Omega之後。  
他從不曾希望變成Alpha手中的金絲雀，即使整個世界都在告訴他這才是對的，但是每當他幻想未來的他會憂愁地待在一間擺滿骨董家具的房裡，痴痴地望著房門等待他的Alpha歸來時，他就感到嚴重的噁心想吐。  
而當父親過世，無人能夠再繼續庇護他之後，擺在他眼前的現實更為嚴苛──他一個Omega究竟要如何在Alpha的世界當中獨自存活──他彷彿光裸著腳走在灑滿碎玻璃的小徑上。  
每夜每夜都在與數不盡的夢魘戰鬥。不只是那些異常殺人犯的瘋狂，還有被拆穿身分的恐懼。當他離開FBI那以血與骨堆砌而成的大樓之後，他回到的是充斥抑制劑與費洛蒙噴霧的家，無以安身。  
曾經他以為Wolf Trap是他在海上漂泊時唯一能看到的燈塔，但他最後還是錯了，一塌糊塗。  
Will不知道為何抑制劑會突然失效。這30多年以來第一次發生這樣的狀況，或許是他新換的藥頭騙了他。  
但一切都來不及了。所有事情發展得如此之快，等到他發現事情已經超出他的掌控範圍之後，他的防線在那瞬間崩毀，所有偽裝被剝去，只能赤身面對世界。  
Will不安地弓身，雙手環抱住自己。  
這裡沒有人。  
沒有人能保護他遠離一切傷害。  
那個原本應該抱著他、呵護他、親吻他的人已經不再了。  
那個人曾經給了他火種，讓他知道溫暖與光明的存在，卻在下一秒中被世界殘忍地奪走，把他丟回冰冷與黑暗當中。  
不。  
不。  
Will恐懼得全身顫抖。他焦急的爬起身，伸出腳踉蹌地踩上冰冷的大理石地板，而後隨即在薄被的纏繞之下失去重心跌至地上，額角重重的磕了一下。  
強烈的衝擊讓他霎時一陣頭昏眼花，不知道是疼痛還是恐慌讓淚水蓄滿眼眶，Will忍著抽噎出聲的衝動，拉起薄被環繞全身，跌跌撞撞地衝出了房門。

********************************************************************

聽到門口的動靜時，Hannibal正好將弧度完美的歐姆蛋盛上了Royal Copenhagen的經典瓷盤丹麥之花(Flora Danica)上，並完成最後的裝飾。  
蓬鬆的蛋體包含著切成細丁的番茄、蘑菇、起司、小米椒與培根，再於黃金的外表撒上細碎的巴西里與胡椒，最後以暗綠的百里香完成點綴。嫩黃的歐姆蛋與瓷盤邊緣的細緻金雕相互輝映，美不勝收，讓人食指大動。  
培根是，帶著些微油脂的法式餐廳老闆；以低劣的鴨肝混充成高級鵝肝端上了他的餐桌，在他提出異議後還大言不慚地教訓他一個外行人不應該對專業指手畫腳。然而在Hannibal準確地指出餐點的烹調手法、所放入的各種香料與比重後，惱羞成怒地將他推趕了出去。  
可想而知，那個餐廳老闆都將高級食材納入自己的胃裡了。長時間站立、烹飪而鍛鍊出來的肌肉，以及因過度攝取高級食材而堆積的油脂，所養成的肉質定不叫人失望。Hannibal在宰殺後立刻搬送到了地下室裡的低溫儲藏室，以高級的天然粗海鹽進行為期2周的醃製，而後移到特殊通風處去除水分，最後以山毛櫸、角樹和橡木生煙，進行了長達一個月的低溫煙薰，並存放熟化3個月，才獲得最終的成果。  
切成片的培根肉質軟嫩，肥而不膩，放入口中是毫無苦澀、後味回甘的鹹，最後還有一股高雅的木頭薰香會從鼻腔深處漫出，可謂為他自豪的成品之一。  
適合餵養他筋疲力竭的Omega。  
但還來不及實現Hannibal他帶著誘人香氣吻醒他的Omega的預想之前，Will就狼狽地出現在廚房裡。Hannibal放下手中的餐盤，快步地走上前去，只見Will低垂著頭，眼眶泛紅，明顯地情緒不穩，額角還有一塊明顯的撞擊痕跡。  
「怎麼了，Will？」  
Hannibal雙手捧住Will的臉往上抬舉，讓他能好好看清Will的臉。他的拇指在Will臉上劃過，像是要抹去不存在的淚痕般。  
「我、我不知道。」Will側著頭，不知道為什麼不太想要與Hannibal進行視線接觸。原本好似要吞噬掉他整個人的黑洞在Hannibal撫上他臉頰的瞬間崩解，化成一片片閃著亮光的鏡面散落於四周，照亮了他的世界。  
「你這裡腫起來了。」Hannibal猜想應該是他的離開讓Will感到了極度的不安。即使是現在，Hannibal還是能查覺到裹在被下的身體依然在微微顫抖。  
「我跌倒了。」Will不知道他只是在單純陳述事實，或是在抱怨他的Alpha沒有照顧好他，抑或是撒嬌希望他的Alpha能好好地抱住他、誘哄他。他不安的動了動腳，這些陌生的情緒從昨天開始就佔據著他的心臟，讓他無所適從。  
Hannibal將唇壓在發紅的額角上。「我很抱歉。我只是想為你準備早餐。」他伸出手，緊緊地將散發著不安氣味的Omega抱入懷裏。  
Will不發一語，只是將鼻子貼近Hannibal光滑的下顎，不動聲色地努力吸滿一口氣，讓Hannibal的味道充斥他的每一個肺泡，而後被運送到身體的每一處。他全身的肌肉終於不再緊繃。  
時間無聲的流逝了少頃，最後Hannibal留戀不捨地放開情緒已經平復下來的Will，將他帶到餐桌旁安排他坐下後，轉身將精心準備的早餐端至桌上擺放在兩側，末了再為Will斟上一杯濃烈的瑰夏咖啡。  
「你一定餓了，先吃吧，我為你取一件衣服。」站在Will身後，Hannibal彎身在Will面頰上落下一吻，走回自己的衣帽間，拿了一件鍛面睡袍再次回到了餐廳。只見Will睜著眼，眼睛一眨也不眨地不安的盯著房間入口，桌上的食物紋風未動。  
Will的眼像是探測器，隨時捕捉定位Hannibal的方位，直勾勾的瞅著Hannibal走到他面前。  
Hannibal並沒有多說什麼，他只是扶起Will，剝去他披在身上的潔白薄被，指引Will將手穿過袖口，再為他繫上腰前的帶子。睡袍稍嫌寬大，不合身的肩線鬆垮的搭在手臂上，連帶著前襟也不聽話地往外鬆開，險險地蓋住了乳尖，若隱若現地露出了淡色的乳暈。  
為Will綁好帶子後，Hannibal的目光他的胸膛上逗留了一會，然後惡意地用拇指在上面輕拈而過，看著Will縮了下肩，低聲地倒抽了一口氣。  
Hannibal非常滿意Will對他的撫摸表現出來的反應。他的Omega喜歡，並且非常有感覺。他勾起唇角，細細綿綿的吻住Will的唇，直到他們肺裡的空氣被完全榨取而出，才又吻又啄的鬆開彼此。  
「來吃飯吧。」將Will壓回座位，Hannibal引導Will的手摸上銀製餐具，然後走到對側拉開厚重的實心木椅在他的位置上坐了下來。  
「我不餓。」Hannibal的手一離開，Will立刻將自己的手收回桌下，撇頭看往一旁擺在桌上當作裝飾的乾燥花。他的確沒有什麼食慾；即使從昨天上午之後就沒有攝取任何食物，但是他的胃卻沒有任何的反應，好似他的正常生理機能都突然間消失了。  
只剩下肌膚還在運作，懇求更多的觸摸。  
「Will，你必須吃些東西，不然的話你的身體會受不了的。」眼前的這個Omega正在虐待自己的這個事實讓Hannibal抿緊了唇。他萬萬沒想到Will會拒絕進食，明明過去他從來沒有拒絕過Hannibal為他準備的食物。他不允許Omega繼續這樣糟蹋自己。  
正當Hannibal思考著要如何才能慰哄這Omega讓他願意吃下他特意準備的餐點時，Will突然站起了身，踩著無聲的腳步繞過桌子另一側站定到Hannibal的身後。依然是低垂著眼，像是害怕被責罵的孩子般。  
Hannibal轉過頭，靜靜地凝視著眼眉下垂，眸裡無限憂思的Will；他的雙手放在身側，不安地緊握成拳。  
腦袋裡突然靈光一現，一道不屬於他的感情從他內心中的宮殿裡漫出，那是Will的情緒──不安、渴求、惶恐、無措，以及......哀求。  
發現這個事實讓Hannibal放鬆了自己的臉部肌肉，他按耐住心底的愉快，將沉笨重的椅子往後移了移，沉重的拖拉聲迴響在安靜的餐廳裡──他難得會有如此粗魯的時刻──Will不解的抬起眼看著Hannibal的舉動。  
在身子與桌子當中騰出一些空間來，Hannniabl對Will伸出了手。「過來，Will。」  
在Hannibal伸出手的那一瞬間，Will毫不猶豫地將手搭了上去，而後柔順地在Hannibal的代領下坐到了Hannibal的腿間，雙手迫不及待的環上了Hannibal的脖子。這時，從清醒的那一刻不斷纏繞著他的焦慮才終於消散，他終於感到徹底的安心與放鬆。他親暱的將頭枕在Hannibal的肩上。  
一隻手攬著Will的腰，Hannibal用另一隻手拿起純銀的叉子，橫切下一小塊歐姆蛋放入嘴裡，咀嚼了兩三下後側過頭，尋找到Will的唇後吻了上去──Omega的雙手現正忙碌於擁抱他，可想而知是無法單獨進食了。  
輕輕地，將口中的食糧推入Will的口中，就像喂哺雛鳥般，Hannibal感受到Will順從的張開了嘴迎入食物與他的舌，有樣學樣的將食物嚼碎，嚥了下去。  
舌頭繾綣的交纏了片刻後，他們才分開嘴唇。  
Will滿足地深深的吁了口氣，伸出舌頭慢慢地滑過下嘴唇，最後抿了抿垂懸在邊緣的一絲唾液。油脂打亮了Will的唇，原本鮮明的艷紅現在更是如血液般深沉，閃著暗色的光芒。  
Omega的每個毛孔都散發著歡欣愉悅的氣息，他喜歡被他的Alpha抱著，被他的Alpha照顧，而他更喜歡他的Alpha為他親手料理的這道美食。  
「很美味。」Will在這兩天裡第一次露出了笑容。就像他們初識隔日，Hannibal不請自來地帶著自製炒蛋上門時，Will一邊品嘗一邊開懷地大笑的樣子。  
Hannibal用臉頰摩娑了下Will的黑髮，「我的榮幸。」接著又碰了碰Will的唇，品味還停留在他嘴上的食物香氣。「這是自家製的培根，只拿來招待重要的客人。」  
Will的笑容無法遏止的擴大，依在Hannibal的耳邊柔聲說道：「謝謝你，這真的很棒。」  
看著自己的Omega露出如此心滿意足的幸福模樣，作為Alpha的責任被履行，舉生俱來的使命亦完成，一股暖洋洋的感受麻痺了Hannibal的心臟，滿溢出來，流遍全身。  
雖然陌生，但他不討厭這種感覺，想要再多嚐一些，於是Hannibal再度舀起叉起一塊雞蛋，送入自己的嘴裡。  
他們就在溫馨的寂靜無聲中繼續分食即使冷去也不減美味的料理，直到眼前的兩盤歐姆蛋都消失在他兩的唇舌當中。  
Will滿足的蹭了蹭Hannibal的肩膀，與他家裡的那群長毛動物一樣，總是會在吃了Hannibal親手製成的肉乾之後開心地搖著尾巴蹭上他的西裝褲，然後溫馴的翻過身露出肚子，雙眼放光的看著他。  
倚靠著Will的頭，Hannibal端起一旁的咖啡。  
雖然餘溫已經隨著時間流逝被完全帶走，但是咖啡的花果香依然不見收束。松木、櫻桃、香草與玫瑰優雅謝場離開，冷冽的檸檬粉墨登場，別是一番滋味。  
Will靠上前去輕啜了一口，閉起眼睛享受口裡的明亮風味。  
「你還要嗎？」  
Will輕輕地搖搖頭，「不，我吃飽了，謝謝你。」Hannibal的料理一如往常的可口，從來不曾讓他失望；每一種材料都是精心挑選，火侯與分量完美配合，所以吃下的每一口都是一場感官的享受，味覺上的藝術。  
終於餵飽了他的Omega，Hannibal放下手中的骨瓷杯，抽動鼻子嗅聞了一下Will。  
「那我想我們需要洗個澡。」

************************************************************************************

位在寬廣的白瓷浴室正中央的是貼著暗色磁磚的巨大正方形石台，當中鑲嵌著一個可以容納四人的圓形純白按摩浴缸。Hannibal指引Will在底下通有水循環熱的磁磚上坐下，臀部傳來的暖熱感讓Will先是緊繃了下肌肉，然後舒緩地放鬆了下來。  
Hannibal脫去Will的睡袍以及自己的衣物，整齊的疊放在外面的換衣間才又折返了回來。  
Will是第一次在明亮的光線下看到這精壯又強大的Alpha的肉體。從肩膀以下，大大小小的新舊傷疤遍布於上，意外地增添了一股野性美。  
雖然Hannibal外表看起來並不強壯，但是他的肌肉卻勻稱且精實，優美的線條上下起伏一體成形。  
跟著腹部的弧度往下走去，是垂伏在淡色毛髮之下的陰莖。深紅色的外皮緊緊包裹著幹體，帶著些微的皺褶，而最下方是暗色圓潤的頂部，張揚地吸住了Will的視線。即使是在安靜的狀況下，它的體積也是異於常人的頗具份量──雖然包含屍體在內，Will看過的陰莖並不是特別的多，但是他知道至少自己是在標準平均值內的，而Hannibal則整整比它大上了一圈──或許是因為純種Alpha的基因關係，在性徵方面比起同類也是出類拔萃。  
隨著Hannibal的走動，柱體在他的腿間柔順的左右擺動，完全不復昨日兇猛怒張的模樣。  
回想起眼前兇物昨日的模樣──莖身完全充血勃起，青筋盤踞其上；怒張的頭部因為液體──不知是Hannibal還是他泌出的──而泛著光亮，點點白液從洞口淌出；深深地、重重地貫穿了他，帶給他麻痺脊髓與腦幹的至高快感。  
並且最後還將充滿活力的精液射在他的體內最深處，填滿了他的另一個器官。  
但是他感覺得到昨晚Hannibal最終並沒有在他體內成結──而他不為什麼原因。隨著Omega一起進入發情期的Alpha在射精時，陰莖底部會膨脹變大，牢牢的鎖住Omega的洞口不讓其逃離，也能確保精液可以完全留在Omega的體內，增加受孕的機率。而只有在Alphal發情時射出的精子，才有較高的機率能使Omega受孕。但是很明顯的，Hannibal並沒有在那一場性愛中失去理智。

或許是他作為Omega不夠具有吸引力？

可笑的是他的前半生不斷地在抗拒Omega這個身分，用盡所有方式掩蓋掉一切Omega的特徵，然而在此刻卻惶恐他的外表、性徵對於眼前這個優秀出色的Alpha來說過於平凡無奇，不能挑起他的真正本能，不具備成為他伴侶的資格。  
不。Will想。  
Hannibal走到了Will面前，彎身打開水龍頭讓往浴缸內注滿溫水，隨後取起一旁的蓮蓬頭，試了試水溫。  
「閉上眼。」  
Will按照Hannibal的指示闔上了眼睛，旋即感到一股溫熱從他的頭上流了下來。  
水流順著臉龐蜿蜒而下，他感覺到Hannibal正站在他的身前，依稀可以嗅到他的體香，就在寸步之遙。  
等Will的頭髮全部打濕之後，Hannibal倒出了放在一旁的洗髮精，輕柔的撫上Will的頭髮，指尖深入密林當中，按上頭皮，略為使力的開始搓揉。  
先是沿著額際，將洗髮精的泡沫抹上，像撫摸狗兒一般，順著頭髮的走向將所有頭髮往後梳去，露出Will光潔飽滿的額頭。  
手指掠過整個頭皮，最後來到他的後頸部，滑過他的腺體兩旁──Will打了個顫──將後頸部的散髮一一往上攏去，一遍又一遍地不落下任何一根頭髮。待泡沫綿密的蓋過該部位後，他開始畫圓，或輕或重的用手指按摩著，偶爾徘迴在他的腺體邊緣，在Will以為他要觸碰時卻又迅速地轉移陣地，若無其事的為他清洗其他部位。  
反覆了數次直到Hannibal聽到Will的呼吸開始變得沉重，這才沿著耳後的淋巴腺來到耳朵上方，中指微微用力地來回滑動，揉弄著耳後Will的淋巴。與此同時，他的無名指與小指則是狀似無心的蜷曲在耳旁，隨著動作若有似無地掃著耳殼。  
Will突然感到喉頭一緊，他慢慢地睜開了眼。  
眼前是Hannibal如山丘凹凸起伏的腹部。柔和的線條勾勒出了六個小丘，蘊含了無限的爆發力在下方；從胸膛延伸下來的淡色體毛散於其上，方才的水流也打溼了Hannibal自己，含著水滴的毛髮正服貼的低垂。  
然後Will再一次注意到了Hannibal身上的傷疤。  
散落他身體在各處，大部分看起來像是刀傷或刺穿傷，少部分是不規則的形狀，或許他還看到了槍傷？  
Will不知道這些傷疤是怎麼來的，在Hannibal主動告訴他之前他也不打算主動詢問──至少現在是這樣──但是他知道這些傷疤都是Alpha戰鬥的勳章。他的Alpha曾經歷經過無數大小戰鬥，心臟旁的傷痕表明了這些戰鬥並不是在台上受到規矩綑綁的那些競技，而是生死存亡之爭；而他的Alpha現在還站在他的面前，就代表他打敗了所有敵人，贏得了每一場鬥爭。  
Will內心充斥著令他想要跪下順服的崇敬，他的Alpha毫無疑問的是叢林的強者，主宰了所有人的生死。

在叢林裡，失敗的一方會有什麼樣的下場呢？

Will在腦袋裡幻想著戰鬥的Hannibal──原本漿燙整齊的襯衫凌亂不堪還帶有刀口，上面濺著點點血液，下擺也隨意的從褲頭裡被抽了出來。臉上或許有些血痕，是他的敵人給予的，但並不是那麼致命，只是更激起了Hannibal的野性。  
Hannibal深紅色的眼睛在這場戰鬥中越發深邃，像沾滿鮮血的鑽石。  
也許是空手？或許像Will總是看到的那個樣子，拿著一把磨得鋒利的菜刀？只不過對象不再是砧板上的肉塊，而是活生生的人。  
Hannibal會怎麼解決他的敵人呢？是用刀子刺入對方的腹部？還是從後方俐落地劃開喉嚨？或者是用雙手伸入胸腔扳開肋骨掏出心臟，讓血液濺滿他的全身？  
敵人的鮮血將會順著Hannibal光潔的下巴，到脖子，滲入心臟，溜過腹部，最後隱沒在腿間的毛髮裡。  
Will覺得Omega的發情期把他的腦子搞得一塌糊塗，不再像是以往的自己──他竟然對渾身沾染著血液的Hannibal有所反應！一股邪火從腹部開始悶燒，隱隱約約的泛著悶疼，他知道他的陰莖已經半勃起了。  
鼻尖繚繞的是Hannibal的費洛蒙，不斷地刺激著Will的神經中樞，他再也抗拒不了自己的本能，虔誠的、顫抖了吻上了Hannibal的腹部。  
Hannibal插在Will髮間的手在瞬間停了一秒鐘，然後放任Will輕啄自己，繼續完成自己的工作。  
Will控制不了自己，他在Hannibal富有彈性的肌肉上印下一個又一個地吻，讓毛髮搔刮自己的臉頰，遇到傷疤時就伸出長長的舌頭不留一點餘地地舔舐突起的每一吋皮膚。  
Will感覺他的心臟快要爆炸了。他好想要為他這個君臨叢林的Alpha做些什麼，來表示他的臣服、崇拜與愛意，他想要把自己的所有一切毫無保留的獻給這個君王，讓完整的、真實的他能被清楚看透。  
Will從石台上滑了下來，雙腿張開跪在Hannibal的腳旁。

他張開嘴，虔誠地將Hannibal的陰莖納入了自己的嘴裡。

這一次Hannibal完完全全地停下了手上的動作，詫異地看著Will，果不其然他又聞到了Will身上的甜香，另一波熱潮又來了。  
Will先是輕輕吸吮口中軟綿無害的肉柱，片刻後終於歡欣鼓舞地感受到它在Omega的愛撫之下開始變得硬挺，Will這才鬆開嘴釋放勃起的粗長，讓它打上自己的臉頰。Will任憑龜頭蹭著自己的臉頰，從側邊一一吻到下方，單手托住飽滿鼓漲的陰囊，想著就是這個器官，製造出了帶有Alpha強大基因的精子，播種於到他的體內，要使他孕育屬於他們的後代。  
就是這裡。  
Will伸長脖子崇拜的用舌頭撫弄這力量勃發的部位，猶如孩童舔舐自己深愛的棒棒糖，不落下一個角落的從囊袋根部舔至球體上方，最後含進嘴裡，在口腔裡用舌頭與牙齒交互逗弄。  
雖然沒有太多的性經驗，且在屈指可數的經驗當中又是以女性對象為主，老實說Will著實不知道該如何取悅一個與他相同的男性。  
他只是近乎本能地想要觸碰這神聖的器官的每一處，用他最大的努力去奉獻自己的愛意。  
Hannibal的呼吸逐漸濁重。他沒有想到Will竟然會願意跪在他面前為他口交，被Will溫暖的口腔包圍的感覺實在太好，他不自主地微微仰起了頭。  
他欣然地接受他的Omega對他純粹的崇拜。  
其他人的讚賞與欽佩，對Hannibal來說不過是一種身分地位上的點綴，他的力量與地位不需要別人的烘托，即使那些逢迎拍馬的人不存在，依舊影響不了他的強大。  
所以那些人不論是用著什麼樣的眼光在看著他──敬佩的，或是忌妒的──Hannibal從來不曾為其動搖過自己的心。  
但是這個Omega不一樣。Will的欽服與仰慕是甘甜的河水，澆灌在他的庭園當中，催使一株株的向日葵恣意長滿自己井井有序地庭園，狂放伸展它多重的深黃色花瓣。  
Will帶給了他另一種意義。  
只有Will。  
確認到Hannibal的陰莖已經完全勃起，向上彎起了一個美麗的弧度後，Will離開了沉甸甸的囊袋，再一次地吻著怒張地青筋抵達了頂端的洞口。Will稍稍拉離了身子，眼神迷離地盯著正淌流著透明清液的洞口，用力吸著越來越濃郁芬芳的雄性味道，感覺自己的乳頭正飢渴地發疼，但是他現在全副心神都放在取悅Alpha上，無暇自顧。  
他再一次舔了上去，這次先伸出了舌繞著冠狀溝滑動，間或調皮地的用舌頭劃過皮膚與幹體當中的小隙縫，掃過繫帶，最後溜到最上方不斷低落前列腺液的孔洞，咂咂品嘗圓滑的頂部，用舌尖頂弄著洞口，舔去Hannibal的液體。  
「Will......」Hannibal半是讚嘆地喊出，敏感處被愛撫的快感讓他捧住Will頭部的雙手微微使勁，無聲催促著Will繼續下去。  
喜悅地接受Alpha給他的指令，Will再一次張嘴含住了Hannibal。只不過這一次兇物已經完全甦醒，巨大而殘暴地佔據了他的口腔，沒有留下任何空間。  
但是還不夠。還有一小節的落在外頭。  
沒能達成Alpha給他的命令讓Will感到緊張與愧疚。他的Alpha，無微不至的照顧著他的Alpha，帶領他體品味無上快感的Alpha，正等待著他的侍奉，而他卻無法完美履行。  
自我責怪讓Will努力嘗試張大自己口裡更深部的通道，終於緩緩地將最後一段也納入了嘴裡。  
Will可以感覺到Hannibal的龜頭正抵在自己的後咽部，異物的刺激讓生理反射起了作用，蠕動起那一處的肌肉，想要將誤入歧途的異物排除。Will努力地忍著這股生理反應，使勁地動著舌頭服務嘴裡的肉柱，還伸出一隻手不時地撫弄著底下的陰囊。  
嘔吐感讓Will稍感不適，但是他卻不曾後退。因為Hannibal緊緊壓在他頭上的雙手告訴了他，Hannibal喜歡這樣。而為了Alpha的快樂，他願意做任何事情。  
只要他的Alpha能夠得到滿足。  
他慢慢地前後移動自己的頭部。在陰莖進入時張開喉嚨全數吞沒，在其離開時則用唇舌舔弄頂端的小孔，品嘗屬於Hannibal的鹹味。略腥的味道如同強烈的催情劑，讓他渾身麻癢，下腹部地勃起也不由自主的吐出水來。  
但是在Hannibal的陰莖離開自己的嘴時他又備感寂寞，所以很快地又在將其吃入口中，密密品嘗之後才又再放開。一來一往地活塞動作不僅讓Hannibal越發堅挺，也讓Will感覺到自己的陰莖也在一股一股的跳動，他淫靡地用力一隻手握住自己的陰莖，隨著嘴部的律動一上一下的搓揉。  
一時之間浴室除了彼此的喘息聲以外在無其他聲息，Will感受不到時間的流逝，現在，他的世界裡只有Hannibal。只有要讓這個Alpha快樂的慾望。  
但是違反生理的姿態在時間的流逝之下使Will的越來越艱辛。不知道過了多久，他大張的唇周已經逐漸麻木，唾液正從嘴邊溢出，伴隨點點的白色泡沫流下唇角。Will感覺自己的下巴痠麻不已，幾近脫臼，但是他的Alpha還沒有結束，還沒有獲得Omega為他帶來的愉悅，所以Will依然堅持維持著原本的姿勢，深含住Hannibal。  
Omega口腔裡柔軟的肌肉一鬆一緊地咬著自己，Hannibal十指用力，固定住了Will的頭不讓他離開。但他按耐住了自己想要往更深處挺進的慾望，因為他知道現在這個姿勢肯定給Will帶來很大的不快，他不願意傷害Will。  
即使如此，Will也沒有絲毫退卻的意思，照樣伸長了脖子努力地含著Hannibal。這樣的自我犧牲大大的滿足了Hannibal的掌控慾，而連帶著慾火一發不可收拾，在Will全心全意地服侍之下Hannibal感到堆積的快感即將潰堤。  
嘴裡的肉塊開始劇烈地彈動，Will知道Hannibal即將高潮了。他更努力地含舔每個部位，期望Hannibal將熱液留在自己體內。不留給其他Omega，完全、徹底只屬於他。  
最後Hannibal用盡了他所有的控制力，為了不嗆著Will，將自己的陰莖稍稍往外抽出，在滑過他舌上突起時終於到達頂端，一聲悶哼，撒出一股又一股的精液在Will的口中。他捲起手指，緊緊地抓住了Will的髮根。  
Will另一隻手也加快了愛撫自己的動作，在感受到Hannibal射入自己的嘴裡時，同步達到了高潮。  
終於將種子排空的Hannibal深深地舒了一口氣，將自己的性器完全抽離Will。只見過多的白液也跟著從唇縫滿溢了出來，Will下意識地用手指抵住，抬起頭抹回自己的嘴裡。  
Will陶醉的看著Hannibal，闔上嘴，喉頭一動，將嘴裡的東西全部吞了下去。他終於又得到了全部的賞賜，只屬於他的，絕不讓給任何人。  
「哦，Will......」看著Will這副溫馴柔順的淫蕩模樣，Hannibal用自己的手輕輕擦過方才吞下了他的嘴唇，寵愛的撫摸著他。  
進行不曾做過的口交與自己的高潮讓Will有些脫力。他跪坐在自己的腳上，臉頰靠著Hannibal的大腿，氣息紊亂。  
髮上的泡沫早就消失殆盡，Hannibal靜靜地由上而下地撫摸著Will的頭髮，偶爾搔搔他的耳朵，享受這安詳寧靜的時分。  
在此時此刻，Omega掏出了自己的身心雙手奉上，而Alpha欣然接受，並回敬了自己的珍寶，他們之間的繫紐就此完成。  
但是Will依然燥動不安。雖然他在自慰當中得到了前方的高潮，但是隨之席捲上來的是後穴的空虛；叫囂著自己並不滿足，一抽一顫地還要更多、更激烈、更炙熱。  
不勻的氣息無法壓制，Hannibal的體液就像媚藥一般，刺激著他的性腺不斷製造麻癢感，爬滿了他身上的每一個敏感點──耳朵、脖頸、乳尖、後腰、密穴、腳趾，他開始微微打顫。  
強烈的空虛感吞沒了他，後方的液體氾濫成災，此時Hannibal的每一個碰觸都像是酷刑，不斷地挑逗著Will的情慾。

他要他的Alpha，幹他。

Will翻過身，跪趴在石台上，挺立的乳尖壓上熨熱的石板時帶來直竄腦門的快感讓Will壓抑不住口中的呻吟。  
已經嘗過情慾的身體再也無法被壓抑，Will大張雙腿，一隻手伸到後方撥開自己的臀瓣讓不住難耐收縮的小孔完整暴露在Hannibal的眼前。想到自己發情的模樣被看得一清二楚，Will感到異常羞恥卻又興奮，後方再度排出了大量黏液，順著大腿直直滑落。  
「哈啊......Hannibal......求求你......」  
看到Will如此放蕩的模樣，Hannibal的身體也再度熱了起來；他慢慢彎下身體，將鼻尖靠近Will的後頸，陶醉地聞著Will香甜的味道。  
「如此美麗。」然後露出牙，吮咬上Omega的腺體。  
突如其來的刺激讓Will高聲叫了出來，從脖頸傳來如雷擊般的快感直打入他的腦髓，讓他身體內部的器官更加騷動，更用力地絞緊了後穴。  
聲音不受控制地隨著Hnnibal地啃咬洩漏了出來，Will連忙用手遮住了自己的嘴巴，卻依舊阻擋不住充滿慾望的媚喊洩漏出來。  
「啊......Hannibal......嗯嗚......」  
強硬的頂開了Wiil蓋住自己嘴巴的手，取而代之的是Hannibal修長的中指與食指放肆闖入，逗弄擠壓著Will的舌頭，間或刮搔敏感的上顎。分泌出的唾液因為嘴巴已經失去了合攏吞嚥的功能，只能一波又一波地往外流瀉，打溼了Will的下巴與胸膛。  
在還來不及對嘴裡的手指做出任何反應，後穴被瞬間填滿的衝擊讓Will再次高吟出聲。「啊啊──」  
雖說這次是三根手指直接進入，但因為密徑早已被自身分泌的潤滑液給浸濕，所以Hannibal的進入沒有獲得太大的阻礙，輕易地就將手指插入到底。  
「你是上帝最完美的造物，Will。」將臉埋到Will的耳後，Hannibal輕咬著耳殼與耳珠，帶著滿滿的崇敬地說道。濕熱的氣息鑽進耳道，搔癢地不住刺激他分泌愛液，讓他忍不住搖晃著自己的腰身。  
「嗚嗚──」快速抽插的手指帶來大量的快感，前列腺也在粗暴地撞擊之下慢慢鼓起。全身好似變成了專屬接收器，只能感知到Hannibal的每一個細微的動作、每一次吐息以及每一句話語。  
Will迷亂的開始吸吮Hannibal的手指，讓自己前後兩方都被Hannibal完全填滿。  
「我不相信上帝，但你的出現證明了祂的存在。」Hannibal沿著脊骨留下一個又一個艷紅的吻痕，最後來到凹陷的後腰處，用唇舌反覆愛撫，弄出了嘖嘖地吮吻聲。「只有祂才能造出那麼完美的你。」  
配合後穴不斷傳來地抽插水聲，Will覺得自己快瘋了。他不敢想像自己現在究竟變成了甚麼模樣──淫蕩地擺著自己的臀部，貪婪地咬緊Hannibal的手指，下身還不知羞恥地滲著白液。  
「我要你，Will，我總是渴望著你。」  
Hannibal的言語是火，一一點燃撒在Will身上的酒精，將他的理智焚燒成灰。  
「進來，Hannibal，進來──」  
Will的命令像是扣下了扳機，Hannibal果決地撤出了所有手指並將自己覆蓋在Will身上，叼住Will的後頸，用力地把自己深埋入Will的身體。  
再次被打開的舒爽感的令人屏息，Will用力地彎起背脊，雙手抓在白色浴缸地邊緣，低聲卻又甜膩地溢出一道滿足的嘆息。  
「嗯啊────」  
這次Hannibal是又深又緩地推送，配合著自己的步調不斷按壓、舔舐Omega腺體。他雙手手肘支撐在台上，手指繞到前胸揉捏著Will挺起的乳頭。  
從各個方位緩慢累積的快感讓Will失神的留下生理淚水，胸前的乳尖也因著Hannibal的愛撫變得又疼又腫，但是被Hannibal一摸卻又有一道道麻癢的快感傳到下身，讓他的前孔開始滴滴答答的落下液體。  
Hannibal喘著氣，取悅著Will之際還要分神克制住自己的本能，不要咬破Will的腺體。被他含在嘴裡的部位正散發著暗香，催眠著Alpha遵循本能啃食自己，完成生命的任務。

不。

Hannibal極盡所能地收住自己的牙齒，開始快速動起自己的腰部努力轉移自己的注意力；而突然增快的速度讓Will的呻吟聲提高了一個聲調，粗重的吐息帶出一絲絲柔媚的鼻音，眼看就要達到高潮。  
「Hannibal......好、好棒......我、我要......」一波一波的快感不斷地從身體各處漫出，Will全身癱軟無力，化成一灘春水，四肢都在不由自主地抽搐等待最後的到來。  
「咬我、Hannibal、咬我──」Will不知道自己究竟喊出了什麼，他僅僅只是遵從著自己的本能懇求著他的Alpha賜給他生命所需。但在說完這一句話後，Will感覺到埋在自己體內的Hannibal又漲大了一圈，過度的滿足讓他無力地啜泣出聲。  
聽到Omega這樣哀求的Hannibal就要把持不住咬下屬於自己的烙印，讓這個Omega永生永世都屬於自己，不論在何方，都只有自己能聞到他的氣味，讓他發情，讓他受孕，讓他撫育後代──  
但是殘存的最後一點理智制止了他。  
「不，Will，你還沒有準備好，我們還有時間。」他用力地吻住了Will的脖子不斷在上面施加壓力，模仿被咬穿的快感，耳邊傳來的是Will已經瀕臨瘋狂的大叫。  
Will溺斃在慾望的浪潮中，腦袋已經無法理解Hannibal所說出來的任何一個字，隨著Hannibal又重又深的幾個撞擊之下閉著眼睛全身抽搐地到達了後穴高潮，前方的陰莖也在沒有碰觸之下又射了一地白濁。  
Hannibal粗重地喘息，再一次地將自己的種子灑滿Will的體內，灌滿了他身體裡那飢渴難耐的器官。  
身體被完全滿足地Will在喘了一口氣後眼前突然佈滿星點，高潮帶來的餘韻讓他瞬間墮入了黑暗。  
他最後只感覺到Hannibal抱起了他，溫柔的吻上了他的唇──

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這兩個人超煩的啦，總是在幫自己加戲害我爆字數OTZ  
下一張應該就是簡單的完結了。  
雖然還是有打算要寫H......但是現在有點江郎才盡寫不出新花樣，  
決定回去補幾個H文再回頭來寫，希望不要再爆字數><
> 
> 希望大家喜歡<3


	3. Chapter 3

在那之後他們持續了只有做愛與進食的兩天。  
絕大多數的時間他們都待在Hannibal那張柔軟的高級名床上翻雲覆雨，除了進食與處理生理需求之外，他幾乎沒有離開過。  
當熱潮結束後，Will幾近脫力地倒在被兩人的體液弄得髒汙不堪的床上，全身癱軟無力，連移動指尖的力氣都沒有。  
這三天裡的做愛次數比他過往30多年以來的總和還多，他實在難以想像其他的Omega竟然要在性徵成熟之後定期地歷經這種體力消耗。儘管知道Omega與Alpha在發情期時，身體會自動分泌出特有的賀爾蒙來支撐他們度過這一段荒淫無道的日子，但結束之後虛脫感毫無疑問地會成倍的回到身上──這可以說是他的親身體驗了。  
Will一陣恍神──難怪他所見過的Omega都是那麼的纖細，在這樣劇烈的體力消耗下連Alpha可能都要休息幾日才能緩過來，更遑論Omega。  
正當Will發散的思緒神遊四方時，一股暖意突然從胸膛上散開。Will回神，是拿著沾濕的熱毛巾走回來的Hannibal正在為他清理身體，小心翼翼地一點一滴擦去了他身上的污跡。  
沒有進入發情期，理所當然Hannibal的身體並沒有受到任何賀爾蒙的支持。儘管如此，他卻絲毫沒有受到連日來的荒淫影響，依然是神色自若、腳步平穩的活動自如。  
Will再次感受到Alpha與Omega的體力差距──不，不只如此，即便是相比較於其他的Alpha，Hannibal也絕對是出類拔萃的那一個。  
而這個Alpha渴望著自己──  
這念頭從腦袋中劃過，Will突然感覺到自己的胸膛被不知名的情緒給漲滿，無法再吸入一點氧氣。他沉默地看著Hannibal輕柔地移動他的手腳，一絲不漏地抹去他身上所有的汗漬與精斑，最後撩開他的瀏海，輕吻他的額頭。  
Will疲懶地閉上眼，感受這個輕如鵝毛卻充滿愛意的吻。  
「你需要休息。」Hannibal抵著Will的額，低聲喃道。  
「我沒事。」Will微笑地看著跨上床，躺到他身邊為他拉起被子的Hannibal，轉過身側面著他。「你為什麼不標記我？」他直截了當地問道。即使處在發情期，Will還是留有依稀的印象。Hannibal在期間好幾次無法忍耐地露出了牙齒在他的後頸部位反覆舔吻，但始終克制著沒有咬破他的腺體。  
他知道Hannibal熱切地渴望著他。Hannibal說的每一句話、每一個親吻與擁抱都表明了他的真實想法──但卻總是在緊要關頭踩住了剎車。  
「我們自詡為教養良好的人類，聲稱脫離了茹毛飲血的原始本性，進入了文明社會。」迴避Will的質問，Hannibal帶著他如貓似的優雅笑容，眼底的溫柔滿溢。  
「但Alpha因Omega散發出的信息素而發狂互鬥至死的新聞每年都有。」  
「證明了我們毫無方法擺脫本能的控制。」  
「可是你忍住了。」Will忍不住打斷了Hannibal的論述。他想知道究竟是Hannibal的意志力異於常人，還是身為Omega的他對Hannibal毫無吸引力。他心神不安的嚥了口唾沫，恐懼Hannibal的答案會是後者。  
如果Hannibal告訴他他的氣味對他毫無吸引力──Will渾身發冷，屏息等待。  
「並不是那麼容易。」Hannibal輕輕地駁回了Will的認知，對於坦白自己的極限所在絲毫不覺得半點難堪。「你被壓抑已久的賀爾蒙還沒回到正常的狀況，並不是那麼的穩定與強烈。」  
聽到Hannibal的解釋，Will有些錯愕的蹙眉想著，這次發情就已經把自己折磨到不行了，如果真如Hannibal所說，接下來才會是他真正的發情期......他覺得可能真的會沒命。  
「如果你正式進入發情期的話，毫無疑問的我也會失去理智。」Hannibal酒紅色的眼瞳如熟成的紅酒芬芳，真摯地凝視著Will。  
「而我希望你是有理智的尋求我。」Hannibal伸出手，撫上了Will泛紅的面頰。溫暖而乾燥的大掌帶來的安心感讓Will舒服地瞇起了眼。  
「在你下一次發情期的時候，」  
「我將會咬開你。」  
聽到Hannibal說的話，Will瞬間停止了呼吸，心臟劇烈跳動地像是要爆裂。  
他們彼此互視，久久不能移開視線。

********************************************************************************  
在那之後生活又回到了往常的樣子。  
待他第二天重回職場，收到各方人馬的關懷之後才知道在發情期間Hannibal已經為他請好了病假──原本以為他將要面對的會是Jack對他連日曠職的鋪天蓋地怒火。  
Katz友好的抱了抱他，並叮囑他如果有任何需要幫助的地方，都歡迎隨時去找她。  
而Alana則是一臉憂色的看著他，除了關心他的身體狀況以外，也對她這幾日沒能騰得出時間去探望他的事情表達歉意。對於Alana的關懷感到觸動的同時Will也覺得如釋重負，萬一Alana真的前來Wolf Trap找他卻撲空的話，他真不知道該怎麼做解釋。  
然後生活又快速的開始運轉了起來──這個世界永遠不缺的就是死人、還有連續殺人犯。Jack又恢復到他以往怒氣沖沖的模樣，好似這世界的存在對他就是一種冒犯。Katz他們也奔波在各個案發現場，經手一波又一波的化驗。  
而他則回到了課堂，面對著坐在講台下，對FBI工作充滿無謂憧憬的一張張年輕面龐。  
一般來說會坐在他課堂上的學生，90%以上都是精力旺盛、好勇鬥狠的Alpha，間或可以看到一些安靜的Beta夾雜在其中，而Omega就不用提了。有時候講課到一半，他看到那些眼神發光的年輕Alpha時，會不小心的走神想起Hannibal。  
想起Hannibal那一天最後對他說的話。  
『下一次發情期』。  
那天回到Wolf Trap之後，他所做的第一件事情就是把上次的藥頭從手機的電話簿中刪掉。手頭邊的藥物還剩下不少，現階段他暫時還沒想到該如何處理，不過至少是不會再持續服用了。  
但下一步他該如何做呢？  
另外尋找一個新的藥頭，繼續服用抑制劑壓抑他Omega的本能？  
還是停止藥物的服用，等待自然的生理循環把他帶入下一次的發情期？  
這時他才真正的理解了Hannibal話語當中的意思──要繼續服用藥物裝成Beta活下去？還是停止用藥恢復他Omega真正的身分──然後與Hannbail結合。  
他站在路途的交岔口，迷惘地不知道該向右還是向左走，也沒有人能來指引他。  
困惑不安，他只能苦大仇深地凝視被他存放在櫃子裡的假藥片，最後鴕鳥般的關上櫃門。  
在這之後每天起床時，他都要一臉凝重地站在櫃子前面天人交戰一番。但每次都無疾而終地放棄思考，抓了Beta噴霧劑就離開了這個漸漸令他越來越不安的場所。  
明天再想吧。將頭埋在地裡，Will總安慰著自己還有時間。  
生活又回到了過往由Jack的怒吼、鮮血與屍體編成的交響曲，而他竟為此鬆了一口氣。  
什麼都沒有變化。

***************************************************************  
這次新來的案子已經在馬里蘭州有了3個人被害者。三個案發現場的同質性非常高，警方輕易地就將這三名陳屍在不同的廢棄倉庫裡的受害者連結到一起，確立了連續殺人事件。  
三名受害者在人種、髮色、膚色等等所有外觀上沒有相同的地方，交友圈與生活圈也沒有重疊，但是他們的遺體上卻都有神秘的刻印。刻印的位置不盡相同，一名是背部，一名是胸腹，剩下一名則是整條左腿；而刻印也各自相異。  
刻印的範圍非常大，而且都是在三名被害者還活著的狀態下完成的。使用的利器不同於一般的刀刃，有些部位的皮膚可以看出是被整片刮除、或連同肌肉組織被深深剜除；刀痕也或深或淺或大或小變化繁複。  
警方猜測兇嫌應該是替換過了好幾種凶器來折磨受害者。  
死者的手腳皆有綁縛以及嚴重擦傷的痕跡，可見受害者在被兇手折磨時曾用力的掙扎──光是想到那一大片刻痕是在活生生毫無麻醉的狀況下被製造出來，Will就頭皮一片發麻──也因為如此，導致刻出來的圖案線條凌亂不堪，難以分辨出有用的訊息。  
一開始警方是朝著宗教犯罪的方向偵辦。一般來說屍體上面會被留下痕跡不外乎是標明主權──而這個過於零亂、不具備一致性，讓人完全無法分辨的圖案著實難以考慮是兇手的簽名；或是有其他特殊意涵──像是在黑魔法的獻祭場合，信徒會藉由在祭品身上留下烙印來標明所屬。  
但是這條路卻走進了死胡同，一籌莫展。  
這三個受害者並無任何信仰，從關係者得到的證言以及在他們家中、工作場所中搜索的結果也證明了他們的徒勞無功。  
在第四個被害出現時，州警不得已找上了FBI尋求協助，而這解釋了為什麼Will會出現在最新的案發現場。  
砰的一聲關上了門，Will從車後座下來的時候還心神不定地算著距離上一次會面Hannibal究竟是什麼時候——忽略了在駕駛座上想要為他帶路的探員——貌似從他發情期結束之後，他就沒有再見過Hannibal了。而原本應該要每周進行的心理諮商也在Will沒有主動聯繫Hannibal的情況下，心照不宣的暫時停止了。  
Will還沒有想好他要怎麼裝作若無其事地去見Hannibal，在他們有了親密關係之後。是像過往一樣坐在他辦公室裡的沙發上毫無顧慮地討論案子？還是要商討Omega的社會地位以及不公平對待？或者是他們之間的關係──雖然說Will自己本身也理不清他們之間現在究竟是什麼關係。  
毫無疑問的不是戀人。還是上過床的炮友？這無疑太過輕浮，他知道他與Hannibal都不是會隨意發展一夜情的人。算是上過床的同事？不知怎麼地想到這個部分Will就有忍不住想要嘆氣的衝動。  
他開始怨恨起賣假藥給他的那個藥頭，後悔那天一時衝動刪掉了那人的電話──最起碼他應該要把錢要回來。  
思緒紛亂的Will踏進了位於郊區的一處廢棄倉庫。整個空間約莫100坪的大小，三層樓高，鐵皮在最高處開了一排玻璃窗，採光異常明亮。裡面倒是還整理得挺乾淨，沒有什麼廢棄物殘留，只有一張大大的工作桌被擺在了角落，若不是四周角落的地上有厚厚一層積灰，很難想像這裡已經被廢棄不用多時。  
屍體是被三個蹺課的男高中生發現的。原本他們只是想找個無人的地方抽菸喝酒，或吸吸大麻，沒想到卻中了大獎。根據那群年輕人的供詞，他們是在中午時分破壞了簡易的鑰匙鎖潛入了倉庫。進來的時候看到正中央地上躺了一個人一動也不動，本以為是無家可歸的流浪漢，想要上去把他趕走，沒想到入目的竟是面目全非的屍體。  
據說衝擊過大，被監護人接回家的時候雙腿還在發抖。  
Will站在倉庫門口簡單的掃視了一圈；倉庫中央異常的乾淨，沒有血跡四濺或橫流的狀況，空氣中還飄著淡淡的消毒水味，代表沒有例外地這個現場也被兇手給徹底清理過了。  
從前幾個現場的總結報告來看，兇嫌彷彿有異常的潔癖。每一個現場都不留半絲血痕，靠近受害者遺體的地方也都被打掃的一塵不染，可以看出在受害者死亡之後兇嫌花了很多時間在清潔上。  
而消毒水破壞了大部分的證據，沒有兇嫌的DNA、腳印或是出入痕跡，受害者則是被剝去了所有衣物，能辨別身分的除了牙齒與指紋之外一無所有──而且前提是必須要警方的資料庫有存檔紀錄。  
一切蛛絲馬跡都被徹底抹去，警方為此頭痛不已。  
Will抬腳朝人群聚集處走去，不意外地看到了一成不變的四人組──Jack、Katz、Price和Zeller。Jack雙手環胸一臉不快地看著走來走去的鑑識人員，Kazt帶著手套拿著夾鏈袋正在往裡頭放證物，Price跟Zeller則蹲在更裡面，應該是在屍體旁進行蒐證。  
Will抬手跟眾人打了聲招呼，「怎麼回事？」  
Katz無精打采的站起身，頭往內撇了撇，壓緊手中的夾鏈袋確保密封性，「跟之前三個案子一樣，沒有腳印、身體非常乾淨，沒有任何DNA、綁住被害人的應該是束線帶，但是也早就被拆掉，沒有任何端倪。」  
Will點點頭，不意外會聽到這樣的結果。他走上前，低頭看向地上的女性屍體。  
遺體背朝上，棕色即肩的頭髮被特意撥到脖頸兩側，露出了她的脖子。她的雙手被微微打開成45度角放在地上，手腕上是紫紅色的瘀痕，顯示手腕處應該曾經被牢牢綁住過。  
但是......  
「她的身體沒有防禦性傷口。」Will蹲下身，用戴上手套的手輕輕翻弄了遺體，儘量不破壞現場完整地查看著屍體狀況。  
蹲在他身旁的Price點了頭，「是的，我們發現了。但是這裡有幾個很深的勒痕。」Price停下手邊的工作，比了比幾個部位，上頭都有橫跨身體的瘀痕，痕跡比束線帶還寬、還長。「他變得聰明了，不是嗎？綁死她之後下手就方便多了。」  
Will不置可否地聳聳肩，雖然他能夠潛進那些瘋狂殺人犯的腦中，理解他們的思考模式並共感他們的思想，但這不代表他會願意給予這些殺人犯肯定的評價──除了其中一個之外。  
站起身，Will凝神盯著躺在地上的受害者，接著慢慢地閉上了眼。  
站在一旁的Jack看到Will這副模樣，立即揮了揮手將四周的人全部無聲地趕了出去，最後悄悄關上了門，留下Will獨自一人。  
鐘擺在眼前晃過。  
時間迅速倒流。躺在地上的女人雙手被縛、正面朝上，雙眼充滿恐懼與淚水卻動彈不得。接著是女人雙眼半睜意識渾沌地被人小心翼翼地擺放到地上。最後倉庫的門被打開，正午的陽光從外面直射進來，照亮一片懸浮粒子。  
Will則站在倉庫的一角，冷眼的看著自己抱著一名意識不清、一絲不掛的女子走了進來。途中Will可以看到女子的眼睫毛搧了搧，眼睛慢慢睜開露出了底下的棕色瞳孔。但她的意識在藥劑的影響下還沒有完全回籠，眼睛裡是依舊是一片渾沌。女子無意識地動了動自己的手腳，卻受限於束線帶的束縛而無法做出太大的動作，低低的呻吟也被嘴上的膠帶全部封在口裡。  
等待背部觸碰到冰涼的地板時她才徹底驚醒，驚恐地轉頭看著四周，無法理解為什麼自己會突然出現在這個地方。  
Will放下她之後就不再理會地走到一旁的工作桌，像是在擺弄甚麼物品，心情奇佳的哼著不成調的小曲。女子懼怕的急促喘息，四肢並用地想要爬離這個地方，但就在往前爬行了短短幾米之後，視線範圍內出現了一雙破舊的布鞋擋在她的正前方。女子眼睛噙著淚水順勢往上看去，頂頭是Will露著大大笑容的臉龐。「時間到了，孩子。」  
抓住女人的頭髮將她提了起來，Will無視她的掙扎逼迫她走回原來的地方。她害怕的涕淚橫流，恐懼感升到極點，生存的本能讓她明白她命在旦夕。她願意做任何事情來換取她的性命，但是眼前的這個男人根本沒有想要讓她開口的意願。  
原本放在旁邊的工作桌不知道何時被擺放到了倉庫中央，Will面朝下地將女人丟上桌，拿起牢牢固定在桌旁的皮帶，勒進她大腿的皮膚裡，再拉到桌子另一側將用力地將皮帶繫在焊死的鐵環上。  
意識到自己有可能再也看不到明日的太陽，女子瘋狂的掙扎想要取得一線生機，但因為手腳都被禁錮，所以輕輕鬆鬆地就被Will壓下了抵抗。她的掙扎弱的微不足道，一隻手，只要一隻手Will就可以擰斷她的脖子──但這不是他想要的，他有更遠大的目標。  
隨著身體被固定，女子的反抗也逐漸微弱，剩下響徹倉庫的抽泣聲。  
皮帶栓的非常緊，深深的勒入了肉裡。Will輕輕撥開散亂在她背上的頭髮，著迷的看著一大片雪白的肌膚。他伸出食指，愛憐地在露出來的肌膚上輕柔滑動，帶起一連串的寒毛直立，女子的聲音也隨之拔高。  
然後他從懸掛在腰間的腰包裡抽出一隻刀子，陶醉地笑。  
「讓我們開始吧，為偉大的藝術。」

女子瘋狂地慘叫猶如一首優美的交響樂，Will嘴角帶笑地使力，在女子背上刻下一條又一條的痕跡。濺出的鮮血沾滿了Will的臉頰，但是他卻不以為意，豪不受影響地繼續完成他的作品。  
漸漸地，女子的掙扎與尖叫逐漸消失，最後只剩下微弱的呼吸聲維持著如風中殘燭般的生命。  
但Will毫不在意。女子的生命對他說微不足道，他只是微笑的看著他即將完成的美麗作品。  
他將成為傳說。

********************************************************************************  
Will倒吸了一口氣，滿頭大汗的睜開雙眼回到現實世界。過度深入犯人腦海帶來的負擔讓他心跳加速，血液奔流的轟轟聲在耳內迴盪。  
他踉蹌地握住倉庫門把，汗濕的手掌使不上力，打滑了好幾次才勉強推開了門。Will渾身發顫地靠在門板上，避開站在門外凝視他的眾人的視線，氣息不勻的說道：「這不是宗教犯罪......」他低低的喘了口氣。「他把那些受害人當成畫布......」  
「甚麼？」Katz張大了眼，不可置信地盯著Will。「你是指，他是在上面作畫？那些刀痕？」  
Will艱困地點了點頭，碩大的冷汗一顆顆地滑下他的額頭。  
「完美毫無瑕疵的皮膚......他是這樣選定被害者的。」Will的眼神渙散，思緒還徘徊在方才影像當中，身體搖搖欲墜。「他不把他們當作人，他只是為了在上面作畫......用雕刻刀.....」  
「我可看不出他畫的是些什麼。」Zeller嫌惡的皺氣眉，回想著他們拍下的每一張傷痕照片，怎麼看都只有一團血腥模糊。  
Will閉起眼，在他的記憶中探詢著每一絲線索。  
他手持刀具，站在潔白無瑕的畫布面前，一邊小心翼翼下刀，一邊看著──  
一股噁心感湧上，在喉嚨處化成了幾聲乾咳，Will掩著嘴一不小心失去了支撐自己的平衡，就在要滑落到地上之前，一雙臂膀從旁撐住了他。  
「Les Grandes Misères de la guerre，」熟悉的氣味率先竄入了Will的鼻腔，舒緩了他過度接近黑暗而瀕臨崩潰的神經，在意識到來者的身分之前，他的身體就已經擅自地放下所有防備，疲憊的倚靠在來人的身上。  
「Dr. Lecter。」收回踏出的步伐，Jack面無表情地點了點頭，權當招呼──在案發現場他對其他人事物永遠不會表現出一點關心──對於Hannibal的出現甚至沒有表現出一點詫異，只是用潛藏在眼底的疑問不斷地無聲催促著Hannibal交出解釋。  
扶穩渾身冰涼的Will，Hannibal端詳了下Will的狀況，確認他只是有些脫力之後，便協助他重新找回自己的重心站穩腳步，一手緊緊環在他的肩上，確保他不會再度栽倒。  
像個普通的、親切的同事一般。  
Will靠在Hannibal身上，感受身旁的人如同一棵無法撼動的參天大樹，成為他的支柱，穩定他的世界，而後緩緩地平息了自己的呼吸。  
這個人會抱著他，協助他抵抗整個世界──不知怎麼地，Will就是如此相信著。  
「你剛剛說的是甚麼？」看Hannibal沒有主動要解釋的意願，Price偏著頭，不解的問道。  
Hannibal環顧著站在他面前的FBI成員，「Jacques Callot的版畫系列作品，『戰爭的慘禍』。」他在記憶宮殿的一角找到了這連續殺人案中的幾具屍體，旁邊的牆上正好裝飾著相對應的畫作。  
「你是說這個傢伙，」Jack伸長了手指向倉庫，「把受害者當成畫布，在上面創作？」  
「我只看到一團亂七八糟的刀痕，可沒看出什麼畫來。」Zeller站在一旁默默的啐了一聲。如果說被害者身上的刀痕真的是幅畫作的話，警方應該早就看出來了，怎麼也懷疑不到宗教犯罪的頭上。壓抑著不適感在腦袋裡回想過一遍受害人的遺體狀況，Zeller搖搖頭，還是沒看出來半點蛛絲馬跡。  
「就像Chesapeake Ripper？」忽略Zeller的喃喃自語，Katz眼睛轉了一圈，靈光一閃地補了句。  
「不。」聽到這句話，原本虛弱無力的Will猛得抬起頭，炯炯雙眼泛著光怒視Katz，「完全不一樣！這個人只是個毫無創造力的劣等畫匠！」他想起在共情時看到的影像──兇手在刻畫女子背部時，是一邊偏著頭參照著手邊的某種東西，一邊謹慎下刀的，偶爾還會伴隨失敗的懊惱嘖舌聲。現在想來他參看的東西應該就是Hannibal所指的畫作。  
「Chesapeake Ripper是......藝術。」遲疑了半晌，Will還是將徘徊在他舌尖已久的字眼吐出。  
果不其然看到了面前眾人不贊同地一起皺起了眉。  
「他就是個神經病殺人狂而已！」Zeller翻了個白眼，沒好氣地說道。老實說他實在不能理解這些諮商人員的心理；殺人犯就是殺人犯，哪裡還有什麼高低之分，更不用說還把那些殘忍的手法與詭異的棄屍方式媲美成藝術了；在他看來，能同理殺人犯心理的諮商人員與那些犯人一樣可怖。  
Katz亦不贊同的深蹙細眉卻不好出言反駁，Price則是無謂的聳了聳肩。  
Jack伸手揉了揉自己的眉心，他不是第一次聽到Will這番主張了，但不論聽多少次他都無法抱持認同的態度。Chesapeake Ripper對他來說就是揮之不去的夢魘，畢生的追逐；那不留任何痕跡的案發現場，殘忍無道的做案手法從出現的那一刻開始就不斷地嘲笑著他的無能為力。只要一天不將這個凶名在外的殺人犯逮捕歸案，他的恥辱將永遠無法被洗刷。  
但這麼多年了，FBI始終沒有摸到這個殺人犯的一丁點尾巴.......不論是性別(雖然極難考慮 Chesapeake Ripper是個Omega)、身高體重、國籍膚色、職業......等，什麼都沒有。在 Chesapeake Ripper的犯罪檔案裡，永遠只有受害者的訊息。  
「我不在乎。」Jack重重的嘆了口氣放下手，眉間刻著深深的紋路盯住面色蒼白的Will──依舊倚靠著微微垂著雙眼的Hannibal。Jack快速的瞄了他一眼，又立即將注意力轉回Will身上。「告訴我關於這個凶手的事。」  
Will閉起眼。「40~50歲，藍領階級，未婚，對於藝術有一定的愛好卻沒有特殊的天分，休息時會參加一些藝術活動，特別是版畫。可能是清潔的相關人員，沉默寡言，在群體當中屬於邊緣人物。工作的場所保存有個人機密訊息，並且數多量大，本身在工作時也會接觸到大量的人群。」  
「例如學校。」聽完Will的分析後，Katz率先丟出推測。  
Price緊接著說道：「或是醫院。」  
「我知道了，我會派人朝這方向進行調查，如果有任何進展隨時通知我。」Jack重重地點了點頭，旋即踏出沉重地腳步回到車上，駕車揚長而去。  
Katz、Price與Zeller表示他們還要留在現場進行更進一步的搜索與採證，分別再度戴上了手套跟著其他的鑑識人員回到了倉庫內。  
一瞬間，空曠的道路上就只剩下Hannibal和Will兩人。  
已經有一段時間沒有單獨與Hannibal相處的Will倏地感到一陣尷尬，喉頭發緊不知道該說些什麼。  
Hannibal側頭，體貼地裝作沒有感受到瀰漫在他們之間的詭譎氣氛，緊了緊握在Will肩上的手。「你還好嗎？需要我送你回去嗎？」  
「我、我要先回辦公室一趟。」Will半懊悔半慶幸──他自己都沒有發現的潛意識正偷偷歡欣鼓舞──地想，他剛才應該自己開車過來的。靠著Hannibal的部分不斷升溫，但若突然掙脫的話可想而知空氣一定會變得非常尷尬──又或者其實是他捨不得離開。  
「讓我送你回去吧。」Hannibal說完，不容拒絕得帶著Will坐上了他的賓利，平穩地滑出了空曠的車道。  
Will坐在副駕駛上，雙手環胸，輕輕地用手撫摸自己方才靠著Hannibal的臂膀。雖然已經離開了發熱源，但那熱度好像深深地烙到了身體上，揮之不去。  
他頭一次深刻地感受到了高級車引擎的出色之處──整個空間安靜地讓人幾乎窒息。他覺得自己應該說些什麼才對，畢竟他們是同事？上過床的那種。但是腦袋亂糟糟的一片，著實組織不出完整的句子，只能緊抿著嘴唇，看著窗外一一飛掠過的景色。  
身旁只有Hannibal規律深沉的呼吸。  
不久，他們終於在FBI的停車場中停了下來──這段時間對Will來說長得幾乎像是永遠──Will下了車，天色已晚，該下班的人員都已經早早離去，停車場中只剩下寥寥數台車子──當然，毫無疑問地包括了Jack，他以及法醫三人組的車──簡單地像警衛打了聲招呼，Will悶頭走在燈光慘白的走廊上，經過一個又一個空無一人的辦公室，回到自己的房間。  
聽著身後的腳步聲，他知道Hannibal也跟了進來，還貼心地關了上門。  
「呃......我現在好多了──」Will轉身，腦袋紛亂地想著該如何才能趕緊打發Hannibal離開——他現在還沒想好要如何面對Hannibal，至少在短時間內都無法。  
然而襲上他的竟是Hannibal的嘴唇──迅雷不及掩耳地，Hannibal一手壓住Will後腦杓，一手攬住他的腰身迅敏地直攻目標。  
淡淡的，飄散在鼻尖的是自然清新的海洋香調，掩蓋掉了Hannibal真正的味道──荳蔻，茴香與肉桂。他曾經品嚐過，並在他激情難耐時溫柔包圍著他全身的味道──現在卻被古龍水隱藏了起來。  
舒心的味道緩解了Will因Hannibal突如其來的舉動而受到驚嚇的心神，讓他漸漸沈迷在霸道的熱吻中。  
Hannibal的吻毫不含蓄，一反他平日溫和穩重的形象。迫不及待地，他舔開了Will的牙關長驅直入，直勾著Will的舌頭繾綣纏綿──在回來的整個車程中，他滿腦子都想著該如何吃掉這個用一句簡單的話語就橫衝直撞地闖入了他記憶宮殿最深處的人。  
一定是人間美味，任何珍饈美饌都無法比擬。  
Will被動地承受著Hannibal渴切的親吻，雙手不自覺地扶上Hannibal精瘦的腰身，闔上眼，不甘示弱地反捲著對方的舌頭。  
他們的氣息互相交融，孕育了一室旖旎，誰都不願先放開彼此。  
半晌，Hannibal鬆開Will的舌，轉移陣地舔弄著他敏感的上顎，順著牙弓的弧度緩緩打圓。又麻又癢的感覺直衝頭皮，讓Will想要推開Hannibal卻又捨不得地只能緊抓住Hannibal的西裝外套──Will恍惚地想，熨燙過的西裝都要被他抓皺了──他雙腳微微打顫，順勢就要倒向Hannibal。  
接下來會發生什麼，他不知道，也不願意去想。  
這一刻太過美好。  
『Will？我是Katz，方便嗎？』隔著一扇門，Katz的聲音霎時間撕裂了只屬於兩人的火熱空間，瞬間冷卻了Will發燙的腦袋──他到底在幹什麼？在FBI的辦公室裡？  
她的聲音稍嫌模糊，但卻也足夠喚醒Will一把推開Hannibal，拉開彼此的距離並平復自己不勻的呼吸。「呃、請進。」  
Katz推門走了進來，看到Hannibal時還小小地吃了一驚。「哦，Dr. Lecter！我不知道你也在，我打擾你們了嗎？」  
明明知道Katz只是禮貌地詢問，但是Will的思緒卻無法控制地飄往無法告人的方向。  
如果Katz沒有過來的話......  
「不，並沒有。」Hannibal露出得體的笑容，面上毫無半點情慾的痕跡能夠證明他方才的瘋狂，僅有略為發紅的嘴唇偷偷訴說著他們兩的秘密。「我們只是......」  
「在談論案情。」Will迅速地接下了話，而後莫名地為自己一時情急說出的謊言感到心虛。Will直瞅著Katz，一臉正色地說著，完全不敢將視線移動到其他地方，深怕要是一轉開了視線，自己的心神就會再度動搖。  
Hannibal闔上嘴，輕易地就原諒了Will無禮的插話。他微笑地看著Katz，無言地同意了Will的說法。  
「噢，這樣啊。」雖然隔著一扇門，但是普通職員房間的隔音實際上並沒有那麼好，有時候站在門外她甚至可以聽到Jack對Will說的一些內容。但剛才她是一個字都沒有聽到，裡面應該是完全寂靜無聲──  
但是這小小的疑惑比不上她剛入手的情報還要重要，Katz瞬間就拋去了腦袋的疑問，揚了揚手上適才出爐的報告開始對他們進行說明。  
很快地，隨著Kazt提出的新事證，兩人的注意力也從彼此身上轉到了案子當中。  
而直到Katz離開之前Will都沒有再轉頭看Hannibal一眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全超出計畫的一章!!!!!  
兩個仁超會擅自加戲的啦!!!!  
裡面的所有內容都沒有經過考據，都是我胡說的，拜託不要考據QQ  
不過畫是真的存在XD
> 
> 希望下一章就可以結束QAQ


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal筆挺地坐在他那張深褐色的原木餐桌主位上，周遭異樣的黑，只有在桌上靜默燃燒的白色蠟燭散發著微弱的光芒，卻依舊照不清整個薄暗的空間。  
難得地，長長地餐桌上只擺著一個古老的銅製燭台，以及一個孤單的圓形餐盤。繁複的裝飾被完全去除，連桌巾都吝嗇鋪展，一反Hannibal的作風。  
銀製的圓型餐盤中放著一片帶著腥紅顏色的肉塊，微微往外滲著血水。盤內與桌子維持一貫風格，簡約地不帶任何點綴。  
肉塊異常新鮮，甚至無法分辨是否被處理過，豐滿的肌肉纖維微微鼓脹，隱隱約約似乎還在跳動。  
Hannibal姿態優雅，看似輕鬆卻端正地坐在椅子上，腰部打得筆直。他身著灰底白線的羊絨西裝，海軍藍的領帶被打了個溫莎節，抵在脖子上，喉結若隱若現。左手持著銀叉，右手握著銀刀，Hannibal雙眼低垂，紋風不動地專注看著面前的佳餚。  
鮮紅的血液從肉下慢慢泌出，順著神秘的軌跡一點一滴的蔓延，相互交織成詭異難解的圖案，在搖曳的燈燭下閃著捉摸不定的光芒。讓常人退避三舍的珍饈卻深深地吸引著他的視線，深紅色的眼瞳與暗紅的血液相互輝映，濃重的如同無底深淵。  
他柔韌卻不賁張的肌肉隱藏在漿白色的衣服下，僅有看過他野性一面的人才知道溫文儒雅的表象下隱藏著的是何等殘暴兇猛。Hannibal保養得當、指節分明的手暴露在空氣當中，貌似隨意卻緊緊地牢握著刀叉靠在桌緣。皮膚映射著淡淡的燭光，肌理細膩平滑，掌中的幾個老繭躲在陰影之下。  
天知道被這一雙大掌撫摸後會帶來多少瘋狂──  
然後Hannibal輕輕地動了。  
西裝上筆挺的熨燙線凹了塊小口，他的手臂往前伸，緩慢又優雅的像是一頭草原獵豹，饒富興味地看著無處可逃的獵物。  
指甲修剪圓滑的指尖按住銀柄，他姿勢端正的將叉子尖端壓在肉上，尖端略為下陷，刺入了富含彈性的纖維中。  
刀子呈15度的斜角，靜謐地貼合在肉塊的邊緣處。當一切都就位之後，整個空間瞬間凝結，彷彿進入高度專注的交響樂團，安靜無聲地就等指揮振手揮下第一拍，攜帶蓄積已久的力量狂暴地撕裂平靜的表象。  
下一秒，首席的小提琴揚手帶弓擦過了弦，率先刺破寂靜無聲。  
刀子的鋸齒邊擦過了肉塊，速度不疾不緩，Hannibal優雅的手部動作好比小提琴家揮舞弓弦的手，悠揚抒情地譜出動聽卻激昂的曲調。  
肌肉組織在刀子無情地觸撫下一根接著一根的斷裂，最後被徹底分離。  
血水緩慢蜿蜒，蠶食兩塊肉之間被新開闢出來的空白。終於，整個銀盤都被淺淺地血水佔據，漣漪蕩漾。  
他緩下拿著刀子的手後離開了銀盤，上面還看得見血絲附著在刀緣，順著重力往下滑了三、四個鋸齒，最後擱淺在其中的凹陷裡。  
表演剎時停止。  
而此時左手的叉子僭越本分地移到被分離出來的部分上，銳利的尖端瞬間刺入柔軟的組織中，將兩者牢固結合密不可分。  
Hannibal慢慢舉起拿著叉子的手，越過自己的頭頂，佇留在半空中。手腕緩慢轉動，他借著微弱的燭光細細欣賞手上的美饌，眼裡隱藏不住讚嘆，嘴角上揚，似乎非常滿意其美麗的色澤與巧奪天工的構造。  
從刺入口流出的血水沿著叉子的弧度滑下，Hannibal著迷地端詳半晌，最後終於無法壓抑心底的慾望，微微啟唇，露出他尖利的犬齒，一口咬下。  
一抹血紅染上他的薄唇，妖異地閃著火光。  
細細咀嚼數口後，他的喉結上下滾動，珍貴的食物被吞入腹內，終於與他化為一體──

Will滿身大汗地驚醒。  
他粗喘著氣，碧藍雙眸中的瞳孔放大，意識仍然漂流在漆黑的深處。神智恍惚，一時之間他竟不知道自己身處何方，只有肺部急切渴求氧氣的生存慾望讓他知道他還活在世界上。  
不知道時間流逝了多久，當他的呼吸逐漸平穩下來之後，破碎的思維才終於互相嵌合，開始運作。  
他在Wolf trap的家裡，躺在自己的床上。  
他是Will Graham。  
睡在他身周的狗狗因他突如其來的躁動而跟著變得騷動不安。牠們挺起上半身，耳朵警戒地豎立，張著無辜的大眼從喉嚨發出嗚嗚聲看向Will，溫斯頓還上前用牠濕潤的鼻頭頂了頂Will露在床外的手背。  
「我沒事。」低聲安撫擔心他的狗群，Will動了動，想要側身下床到浴室去沖個澡，洗刷因夢魘而驚出的滿身汗水，一如過往的每個夜晚。  
但就在他移動雙腿想要下地時，突然一陣異樣感傳來。如遭雷擊，Will的動作瞬間凝結，他有些不可置信地撐大了雙眼。  
他想起了剛才做的夢。  
是Hannibal。  
坐在他家裡的餐廳，陶醉地嚥下了血淋淋的肉。  
食物順著喉道下落......  
Will打了個寒顫，呼吸再度急促了起來。他側著身體蜷縮，雙手環抱著自己，努力地想要壓下從身體深處湧上的羞恥。  
他夢遺了。  
夢著Hannibal用餐的模樣，射在自己的褲子裡。  
雙腿間冰涼的觸感不斷鞭笞他的羞恥心，讓他羞憤地不住顫抖。  
但是Hannibal的模樣駐留在腦海裡頑固地揮之不去。每一個動作都被放大、放慢，牽扯他每一根神經，在他體內點燃火苗，最後成為燎原大火，將他吞噬殆盡。  
他思念Hannibal，想要他的擁抱與撫摸，想要他的親吻，想要他的所有一切，想到在夢裡都是他。  
他的身體先一步的發出了吶喊，且毫不間斷。不論他用什麼方式都無法再抑制迫切的渴望。  
不由自主地閉上眼，Will的記憶在黑暗中肆意發酵，羞恥心抵擋不住霎時席捲全身的灼熱，他低喘一聲，終於忍不住地將手伸往自己的下腹。

**************************************

García太太神情憂鬱地用手指捲著自己的絲質手帕，沮喪地抱怨著因為出產之後而大幅變化的人生。不僅身材走形、皮膚變差，她所有的時間還都必須奉獻給那個她並不盼望的孩子，人生只剩下餵奶、吐奶與換尿布，沒有一點喘息的空閒。  
而她那無用的丈夫下班後只會攤在沙發上看球賽等用餐，然後上床睡覺，毫無幫助，平添她的負擔。  
Hannibal面帶溫婉的微笑，眼睛直視著García太太細膩白嫩、吹彈可破的臉龐，表現自己正無比專注傾聽她的傾訴，並時不時應聲，附和幾句毫無意義的辭令。  
身為一個專業的心理醫師，適時地判斷顧客的需求是非常重要的。比如說眼前這名在生產兩個月後前來求診的García太太，一坐下來就斬釘截鐵的說自己得了產後憂鬱症，完全不留任何機會給Hannibal，就開始連綿不絕的抱怨起周遭的所有事情，好像生完孩子後她的世界翻天覆地地全變了。  
Hannibal非常了解這種情況，這在一般家庭中其實並不少見，因產後憂鬱症而帶來的悲劇故事也時有耳聞。  
然而García太太戴在手上的Piaget手錶，Hermes柏金包與絲巾，無一不昭示著她的財力綽綽有餘來解決她所有的問題，但是她卻選擇來到他的辦公室。  
無須開處方籤、顧客也不曾向他尋求意見或是其他東西──他想起一張留著落腮鬍的圓潤臉龐，不禁一陣頭疼──偶爾接待這樣的顧客其實也不賴，至少他可以同時在他的記憶宮殿中遊覽他鍾愛的事物。  
「謝謝你，醫生，我現在感到好多了。」García太太用她絲質的手帕點了點眼角，拭去那並不存在的眼淚，哀傷地笑了笑。  
「那實在太好了，García太太。您的這一句話是對心理醫生最好的稱讚。」Hannibal站起身，紳士地為García太太打開了出口大門，言笑晏晏地約定了下一次來院的時間，送走了今天的顧客。  
回到桌前，他謹慎地再度翻了下自己的記事本，確定García太太就是他今天最後一名顧客。  
然而總是會有些突發奇想突擊來院的顧客，為了防止這種狀況，Hannibal打開他診療室的前門，確認要是沒有人坐在門外的話，他就要結束今日的營業。  
接著，果然讓他發現了一名不預約就前來的無理顧客──雖然他心中無比歡迎這位顧客的到來。  
「Will。」Hannibal敞開大門，看著Will略為疲憊地坐在等候間沙發上。  
「呃、Hi，我想你……現在應該沒有顧客吧？」至少他來的時候診間空無一人，代表至少接下來的幾個小時都不會有外人來打擾。  
「今天的看診已經結束了。」迎入Will，Hannibal關上大門將兩人侷限在有限的空間裡。他看著Will熟稔地橫越房間坐到椅子上，那不將自己當成外人的態度讓Hannibal的心情變得更是愉快。  
或許當中有Alpha賀爾蒙的作祟？  
看著他的Omega──雖然現在還不是，但毫無疑問將會屬於他──沒有戒心地來到自己的地盤，如若自家的融入了這個環境當中，不分你我的一體感使他的Alpha內心膨脹，自傲於這個Omega──他的Omega──雖然沒有表明，但是潛意識已經選擇了他。  
坐上數月不見的皮製單人椅，Will動了動，調整了一個舒適的姿勢，然後自己也沒有察覺地舒了一口氣。  
看著Will緊繃的雙肩放鬆了下來，Hannibal帶著笑意坐到他的面前，雙手交叉放於膝上， 「我以為你今天要上班。」  
「嗯……原本應該是的。我請了假。」提到這次突然的來訪，Will倏地變得有些坐立不安──他心底的聲音正不斷鞭笞著自己。Will動了動自己的手指，有些難為情地逸開了視線，明顯不願多說。  
察覺到Will的情緒變化，Hannibal暗自挑了挑眉。「之前的版畫家，進展還順利嗎？」採用了FBI內的稱呼，Hannibal隨意地先轉移了話題──雖然他打從心底不認同那拙劣的雕刻手法可以稱之為畫家。  
談話來到熟悉的領域，不斷在心中責備自己的Will瞬間被轉移了注意力。他轉回視線，從腦袋的角落當中掘出事件的檔案，面色恢復平靜地看向Hannibal。  
「已經縮小大部分的範圍了，現在我們知道那幾名受害者都去過同一間醫院。」從失蹤者名單找到了幾個受害者的身分後，核對了一下他們的保險紀錄，輕易地就發現了這件事情。  
「正在製作嫌疑名單？」  
「核對誰的美術成績那麼糟糕。」Will難得地幽默了一下，Hannibal捧場地笑了出聲。  
「我認為事情進展的還算順利？」  
不可否認，至少在警方鎖定了嫌疑犯的工作場所後，也就沒有他出場的餘地了，更何況最近的連續殺手不知怎地一個個都安靜無聲，他竟是難得的清閒。  
「還……算的上吧。」Will偏了偏頭，有些不確定地回答。  
「但是你並沒有得到充分的休息。」看著Will蒼白的臉龐與雙唇，Hannibal以醫生的角度，一針見血地指出了問題所在。  
但他知道，只要一碰到自身相關的事情，Will就會變得有如蚌殼一般沉默，將自己掩藏在深深的海底中，不讓任何人看到他的疲憊。  
就像現在。聽到Hannibal的問題後，Will隨即陷入寂靜無聲，垂下雙眼避開視線，交握的拇指不自覺的開始重複摩擦自己的虎口。  
這不是他想要的。  
「你還好嗎？」很明顯地Will正陷入煩擾，而從他刻意避開自己的視線來看，煩惱的源頭毫無疑問就是他自己。  
「……我還好。」遲疑了半晌，Will還是鬆開了閉緊的唇低聲說道。  
「我不這樣認為。」Hannibal擔憂地看著Will的側臉，不認同地皺起了眉頭。  
Will沐浴在他關切的視線下，臀部下的椅子頓時變成了燒紅的鐵板，讓他坐立難安。他不知道Hannibal究竟看出了甚麼──也許甚麼都沒有──但是他那灼人的目光似乎穿透了他層層疊起的防衛，看透了他的秘密。  
他難以啟齒的秘密。  
Will不知道為什麼他會衝動地跑來找Hannibal，他根本不應該來到這個地方，看到Hannibal只會讓他更不齒自己的所作所為、更想把自己埋到墓穴深處，不要再見陽光。  
可是他控制不了自己。  
Hannibal看著Will下垂的劉海，想到Will方才經過他身邊時，竄入鼻腔的是一股孰悉的沐浴乳香味。  
他肯定又做惡夢了。  
凝視坐立不安的Will半晌，Hannibal倏地站起身，忽略因他突如而來的舉動而渾身一震的Will，繞過椅子走到他身後，伸出手覆上了他的額頭。  
專注地感受手掌心裡的溫度──似乎是比平常高了一點，但也算不上是發燒。Hannibal沉吟，心裡著實拿捏不定Will現在的身體狀況。  
雖然彼此沒有說出口，但他知道自從那一天起，Will就停止服用了抑制劑；少了外力的壓制，他的身體的自癒能力正在緩慢地甦醒，將身體的賀爾蒙循環帶回常軌。  
但是世界上沒有一個醫師會開如此長期的處方給Omega，也不會有Omega甘願拿自己的身體來冒險，所以關於長期服用抑制劑後突然停藥會出現什麼樣的副作用，Hannibal的心裡其實也沒底。  
所以他也無法斷定Will現在的狀況是否為抑制劑帶來的戒斷症狀。  
「你的體溫有些高。」  
「噢、是嗎？我覺得……還好。」  
Will陶醉地瞇起了眼，像是懶洋洋享受著午後陽光拂照的狗。他的身體在他意識到之前先一步地放鬆了下來。皮膚在接觸到他的Alpha的那一刻，就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度展開了化學變化，平復他不安的精神狀況。那些對自己的咒罵也瞬間消失無蹤，如同雨過天青。  
人的體溫如此溫暖，只要嘗過一次之後就再也戒不了。  
Will費盡了所有心力才壓抑住想要摩娑Hannibal手掌的衝動。  
Hannibal在將手覆上的那瞬間就感受到手下的Omega放鬆了下來。這種全心全意將自己交付在Alpha手上的信任讓他非常愉悅。  
他悄悄的俯下身，不著痕跡的嗅聞Will身上的味道。  
接著眸色暗了暗。  
「Will，你知道你能信任我……」Hannibal靠近Will的耳旁，催眠似的輕聲低語。「告訴我，昨晚你做夢了，對嗎？」  
沉溺在Hannibal低沉迷人的嗓音中，Will依舊維持著閉眼的放鬆狀態，輕輕地應了聲──他會做惡夢也不是什麼大新聞了，過去他還曾經夢遊到街上驚動了警察。而這些Hannibal都清楚，他的Alpha牢牢地掌握著他。  
Hannibal伸出另一隻手，以不驚擾Will的方式撫上他的後頸，如春風拂過草地般的輕柔，由上至下的一下又一下撫摸著Will的腺體。  
微弱的酥麻感從頸部竄升，幾乎麻痺了Will的思考。  
但他仍然倔強的不開口。  
在性幻想對象面前開口承認自己夢著對方高潮可不是件常人能做到的事。  
「Will……你不必害怕，你知道我只是想幫助你。」Hannibal若有所思的說著，原本為測量體溫而放在額頭上的手緩慢下移，蓋住了Will的雙眼。他烙下個輕吻在他光潔的額頭上。  
診療間的光線充足，隔著眼皮Will原本還能感受到些微的光亮，但在Hannibal的手移過來之後，他就完全陷入了一片黑暗當中。  
但是他無所無懼，甚至可以說是非常享受。  
因為Hannibal正支撐著他，讓他能安心地停靠在風平浪靜的港灣裡。  
Hannibal的嘴唇若有若無的擦過Will的額頭，維持著微妙的距離，搔弄著Will的心臟。他們的距離近到Will好似能感受到Hannibal凹凸不平的唇紋。  
在失去視線的狀況下，其他感官的敏感度相對應的變強了。  
「Will……告訴我你的一切。我是你的Alpha，記得嗎？我會幫助你。」  
Will想在腦中勾勒Hannibal說出這番話的專注模樣，肯定特別令人心折。但擅自浮現在腦海的卻是今早的夢境，每一個細節都細緻入微、栩栩如生，尤其是Hannibal的嘴部，他甚至可以看到藏在口中的鮮紅舌頭。  
他無法違背自己的Alpha。  
Will顫抖著張開嘴唇。「我……做了個夢。」  
「是惡夢嗎？」  
不是。  
Will沉默不語。  
但是Hannibal並不在意，Will的緘默已經說明了一切。「你夢到什麼了呢？」他側過頭，臉頰抵在Will的額頭上，感受他深色的捲髮不安分地搔著自己，就像Will Graham這個人，總是乎近乎遠地搔弄他的心。「是那些殺人犯嗎？還是那些被支解的屍體？」  
Hannibal閉上眼，聆聽著皮膚下血液流過的聲音，以及藏在更深處的心跳聲。  
「不，不是那樣令人厭惡的夢，對嗎？」  
「是藏在你心中，更赤裸的渴望……」  
「你夢到了什麼呢，Will？」  
Hannibal將手滑過Will的側頸，讓掌心覆蓋住正不斷加速跳動的頸動脈，拇指留在頸後的腺體上，食指中指扶著下顎，緩慢地將他的頭抬起。  
Will依然是緊閉著眼。但是雙脣露出了一條細縫，幾不可見上下顫抖。  
Hannibal移到了Will的上方，輕輕觸碰著他因乾燥而變得粗糙的嘴唇，將嘴裡的氣息吹進了Will口中，好似賦予泥人生命的上帝。然後他在拇指上施加力道，重重地按住了他的腺體。「是我在你的夢裡嗎？」  
Will用力地深吸了一口氣。鼻間、唇裡全是Hannibal的氣息。  
在他們交媾的那幾天，環繞著，並侵蝕著他的氣味。  
「……是。」他的聲音藏不住顫慄。「是你……」說完，他緊張地嚥了口水，睫毛飛顫，緊繃的神經似乎要崩斷，他就要張眼脫離這旖旎的空間，回到冰冷的現實世界。  
得到了想要的答案，Hannibal安撫地獎勵了Will一個親吻。  
「沒事的，Will，沒事的。」  
他抽出一隻手，從口袋中拿出他熨燙整齊並散發著淡泊香味的手帕，摺疊數次，確認它有足夠的厚度後，輕柔地蓋上Will的眼瞼，並在他腦後繫了個結。途中，Hannibal藉由不斷啄吻Will來安撫他緊繃起來的身體。  
大功告成後，Hannibal鬆開自己的手，一手放在Will的肩膀上確認他們有足夠的身體接觸，來確保Will的安全感，然後繞了個圈走到Will面前，站定在他的雙腳之間。  
在他的角度，他可以清楚地看到，Will岔開的雙腿之間已經有了明顯的隆起。  
「我在你的夢中做了什麼？」Hannibal彎下身，埋入Will的頸窩，沿著動脈印下一連串的輕吻，膝蓋微彎，用上了點力氣，愛撫著他發硬的部位。  
突如其來的刺激讓Will不自覺的抓緊住扶手。Hannibal的膝蓋或輕或重地畫著圓，挑逗著他興奮的感官，使他的體溫一口氣地飆高。  
Will的下腹倏地繃緊，止不住自己的大聲喘息。  
在鎖骨中間的凹陷處，Hannibal伸出舌，沿著原路留下的標記濕黏黏地蜿蜒而上，味蕾刷過每一寸皮膚，嚐出一絲澀味。最後抵達了Will精巧的耳廓，Hannibal唇齒並用，仔細的描繪、啃咬。「我做了甚麼？Will。」  
神經密布的耳朵禁不住如此刺激，Will縮起了肩膀想要保護自己脆弱的部位，卻又捨不得避開Hannibal的親密接觸。他恍了神，嘴唇忠實的回答了愛撫著他的Alpha的提問。  
「你在……進食……」  
Hannibal吻著他的耳窩，雙手悄悄地移至領口，以不驚擾Will的力度將鈕扣一顆接著一顆地推出了豁口，露出上下起伏的白皙胸膛。  
「在哪裡？」  
紅艷的花朵悄聲無息地在胸膛上一朵朵綻放，Will好似毫無知覺地抬起頭靠在椅背上，專注地回想出現在他夢裡的Hannibal。  
「在你家的餐廳裡……」  
切開滲血的肉塊。  
舌頭舔過叉子邊緣。  
咀嚼。  
吞嚥。  
他無從分辨從肚腹上傳來的搔癢感是Hannibal的舌頭與牙齒帶來的刺激，還是被腦中畫面勾引而出的慾望。  
Hannibal駐留在Will腹部上，聽著Will夢囈似的低喃描寫夢裡他的一舉一動，感受嘴唇上，原本規律的起伏逐漸紊亂──他聽到了Will話語中的飢渴。對於血腥，對於吞吃──對於他。  
Will渴望他。  
「你呢？Will？」  
Hannibal不經意的提起，貌似無心的閒聊，雙手卻悄聲地落到了腰間，將皮帶一格格退出，指尖靈活一推，鬆開了褲頭的扣環。  
Will的喘息逐漸一層深過一層，他陷溺在早晨的那個夢境裡，又再度回到昏暗的場景當中，面前只有Hannibal，專心致志用餐的Hannibal，挑起他情慾的Alpha。  
「我……」  
他怎麼了呢？看著Hannibal含住叉子，用口腔牢牢包裹住殘破的肉塊，連同溫潤的血液被吞噬被消化被同化──  
Hannibal啣住冰涼的鐵片，幾乎將全臉埋入Will的胯中，鼻尖環繞著他發情的麝香味，將拉鍊一扯到底。  
Will的疼痛無處躲藏。  
慾念已經勃發成長，催熟成通紅的果實從壓抑的布料中一躍而出；熟透汁水從裂縫中汨汨流出，沾染莖身成誘人的美食，引誘獵人前來大口吞吃。  
「你在做什麼呢？Will？」Hannibal毫不心急，他雙手揉按著Will的鼠蹊部，大拇指從外側，沿著線條往內深入，順勢將還散發著廉價洗衣精香味的灰色底褲一併往下拉扯。  
「我……」Will覺得自己像是身處在炙熱燃燒的火爐中，看著Hannibal露出尖銳的犬齒，他多希望被放入口中的是自己。  
一寸寸地被咬開。  
翻弄。  
嚼爛。  
「……夢遺了。」  
興奮地在夢裡高潮。  
就在Will啞著嗓子，坦白他內心底層羞於見人的祕密那一瞬間，Hannibal獎勵似地成全了他的願望，將面前散發著馥郁氣味的性器大口含入嘴裡。  
「啊……」感官的刺激超越了承受範圍，Will顫抖著聲音吐出微弱的吶喊。那是他瀕死的呼喚。  
他已經分不清夢境與現實了。  
被Hannibal用刀子切開，叉子叉上的變成了他。  
Hannibal操控自己能夠說出多國語言的靈活舌頭細細地舔舐了一圈膨脹的頭部。雙手稍微粗暴的拉著Will的褲子，讓他配合自己抬起腰，褪至膝上。  
Will沒有任何反抗，順從的跟著Hannibal的指示動作，在大腿皮膚接觸到被自己體溫染得灼熱的椅墊時有些不適──他家裡的沙發都是便宜的布料品──但馬上就被轉移了注意力。  
Hannibal銳利的犬齒在此時露了出來，彷彿讀到了Will腦海的畫面，看透了他的欲求，他移動著自己的犬齒在他薄嫩的皮膚上來回滑動，細細搔刮。  
被咬嚙的恐懼感，以及若有似無、貫穿莖體的麻癢讓Will忍受不住的抓住Hannibal絲滑的金髮，抽噎出聲。  
眼淚被深色的手帕吸收，一圈又一圈地暈開。  
Hannibal用尖銳的上犬齒，從埋在深色毛髮裡的根部，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度往上重重地刮至頂部，最後留下輕輕一咬。  
大股大股的液體從更為膨脹的頭部噴灑而出，沾染Hannibal的下唇。  
過度的刺激讓Will全身彈動了下，手也無法控制輕重地用力揪住了Hannibal的髮根。「Hannibal──」帶著濃重的鼻音，Will卸下固若金湯的防衛，哀憐的懇求著掌握著他一切的Alpha，冀望他帶領他抵達天堂。  
Will的呼喊聲是曲調優美的交響樂，將成為他記憶宮殿當中最寶貴的收藏品之一。  
Hannibal深愛Will在辦案中，痛苦地共感犯人時的大汗淋漓，也喜愛他冷靜自信地站在講台上，侃侃而談的模樣。  
而他更愛現在的Will，只屬於他一個人的Will，為他綻放的Will。  
脆弱地，讓人想要小心翼翼地包裹在掌心裡，然後一口氣揉碎。  
頂端的小口不能自制地再度噴湧出一股液體，顯示著身體的興奮難耐。Hannibal毫不猶豫地讓它滑過了自己的喉嚨，腥羶的味道竟讓他嘗出一絲甜蜜。  
他要被Hannibal吃下肚了。Will想著。  
眼前的黑暗讓他的觸覺感官變得更加敏銳，他覺得Hannibal尖利的牙齒隨時都要穿透他的皮膚，一口一口地將他咬下吞入，最後化為他的血肉，與他共同活下去。  
心靈與身體的雙重快感幾乎壓的他要喘不過氣，他不由自主地夾緊了Hannibal埋在他雙腿間的頭。  
Hannibal啜著Will的頂部，像是在玩弄吸管的孩童，有一下沒一下地抿著嘴裡的東西，一口又一口的榨取其中的液體，貪得無厭。  
然後將舌頭環過頭部下方的凹陷，一邊用力舔舐一邊用牙齒刷掠。  
手中的性器用裡的跳動了一下，他可以感覺到夾在他耳旁的大腿正在細細顫抖，上方的喘息聲也越來越大，間或還夾雜著難耐的嗚咽聲。  
Will的身體毫不猶豫的背棄了他。直到Hannibal碰觸到他的身體後，Will才知道自己究竟有多渴望他的Alpha。  
早上明明才各經歷過一次夢遺與高潮，現在他在Hannibal的幾個舔弄之下，又覺得自己又要忍不住了。情慾以最猛烈的方式堆疊，強迫地推著他走到懸崖邊。  
快感不停地沖刷，被心愛的人掌控在手中的美好在心底發酵。Will又是一聲破碎的低泣。  
好好地品嘗完Will發情的味道，毫不遺漏的舔遍所有皮膚後，Hannibal鬆口，終於放出被囚禁已久，再也承受不住更多愛撫的堅挺。  
空中牽出一道銀絲，戀戀不捨地連結著脹大的性器不肯斷去──對於Will他是永不饜足，無時無刻挑弄著他的食慾與性慾。他多想將Will納入自己的腹中，至死不離。  
即使刺激他興奮的源頭消失了，Will的下身還是如壞掉的水龍頭般，滴滴答答地不斷溢出晶瑩的液體，徹底濡濕了自己的底褲與真皮的椅墊。  
Hannibal直起身，舌頭從下腹部開始一路滑走，停在因過度的快感而自發挺立於空氣中的乳尖上，愛憐不捨的逗弄吸吮。  
粗糙的舌蕾毫不留情的在上面打轉，Hannibal的手替代了自己的口腔，握住了Will已經瀕臨爆發的陰莖，借著自己的唾液與分泌出來的前列腺液上下滑動。  
掌中的老繭帶來的是另一種粗暴卻直接的快慰，在抵到頭部的凹口時，Hannibal還惡意的在上搓弄了下後，才滑到頂端的開口部又輕又重地按揉。  
Will雙手用力地抱住Hannibal的頭，十指承受不住過多的慾望，用力地抓緊了Hannibal的後背與肩膀，平整的衣料被扯出一道道深褶。  
「Hannibal、Hannibal──」Will緊咬著自己的牙根，忍受加倍襲來的快感。  
Hannibal平等地輪流愛撫兩側的敏感點，確認Will的乳尖在情慾的澆灌之下徹底綻放之後，他才肯放過在空中不斷顫慄，過分充血成酒紅色的乳尖。  
即使如此，Will緊繃的四肢因著Hannibal在下身惡意的觸撫，仍是得不到一點休息。他無力地垂下頭，抵著Hannibal的頭頂帶著泣音低聲喘息。  
「求求你……Hannibal……」  
Hannibal將頭埋入Will的頸窩，讓Will茂密的捲髮繾綣的搔著他的皮膚。Hannibal讓牙尖停駐在不斷運送血液的大血管上，沉迷的感受著從下方傳來的急促跳動。  
唇舌並用，Hannibal沿著血管在Will的頸側吮出了一排的緋色紅印，直沒入他的耳後。最後落了一個輕吻在耳殼上。  
手上的動作卻背道而馳的逐漸加速。由上、至下，快速地、粗暴地架起通往高潮的橋，推著Will踉蹌前進。  
「啊啊……」Will無法控制自己的大張雙腿，配合著Hannibal的節奏，用力地聳動自己的下身，把自己深深地送到決定他性命的劊子手裡。  
摩擦越來越劇烈，Will的呻吟聲全面失控，一聲比一聲急促激動，雙腿也控制不住的痙攣抖動。Hannibal猛力的吻上他的嘴唇，把兩人之間無處可去的火花轉移，不畏疼痛地激烈熱吻溢出了淡淡地血腥味。  
最後Will一個劇烈的彈動，像離水的魚最後的掙扎，維持著弓腰的姿勢僵硬了數秒後，才傾頹而下，重重摔回椅子上。  
Hannibal在狂亂下僅聽到Will最後一聲梗在喉頭的抽噎，手掌就傳來了一陣溫熱的潮溼感。  
Will高潮了。  
Hannibal離開Will的唇，低頭凝視著眼前美景。  
襯衫鈕釦全被解開，凌亂的卡在肩後，下身的西褲也被褪到腳旁，灰色的底褲則是緊繃的掛在膝上，被撐得幾乎要變形。  
淫亂的濕潤遍布，骯髒的不堪入目。  
白皙的身軀上是Hannibal毫不留情的標記，濃密的深色毛髮帶著星點白濁，性器萎靡的藏身其下。噴灑在Hannibal掌中的體液不住地順著重力往下滑落，情色地弄髒了兩人的衣物。  
Hannibal優雅地抬起手靠近自己的嘴，伸出長長的舌頭從腕關節開始向上舔舐，將手中黏稠的液體一一舔入口中，沒有半滴浪費。  
Will拿下蒙住眼睛的手帕時，看到的就是這副場景。  
Hannibal鮮紅的舌頭在指尖中滑動，神情專注的近乎虔誠。他像一頭優雅的大貓，專注地清理自己的手掌，美味地吞下每一口精液。  
神情與夢中重和。  
Will的心臟如同被十幾根羽毛逗弄，一陣難耐的搔癢感又竄過全身，不約而同地，他乾渴的嚥下了一口過度分泌的唾液。  
收拾乾淨自己的手掌，Hannibal將視線轉回Will身上，用另一隻手撫上他帶著汗水的面頰。Will配合著偏過自己的頭，讓肌膚可以沒有空隙的密合。  
「我想要你。」平復自己的呼吸後，Will輕聲低語。  
這是他第一次如此誠實的面對自己。  
在經歷過這一切之後，他再也無法隱藏、也無法對自己說謊。  
他毫無保留的將自己的內心打開，任憑他的Alpha觀賞。  
他想要Hannibal。想要他永遠看著他、擁抱他、佔有他，成為他的全部。  
沒有其他任何雜質參雜其中，只有他們兩人的世界。  
「我知道。」Hannibal微笑的看著Will沉迷在他的撫摸當中。聽到Will終於親口說出自己的慾望，Hannibal簡直無法壓抑住自己心中即將滿溢出來的感情。  
這是第一次，他感覺自己的心臟即將迸裂。  
「但是我……」吞吐著，Will緊閉著雙眼，不敢對上Hannibal的視線。  
他偽裝成Beta活在這個世界上太久，已經不知道該怎麼活的像個Omega。  
Omega，只是屬於Alpha的禁臠，手上的精緻小寵物。若他與Hannibal結合綁定，全世界都會知道他是個Omega，接著奪走他的工作、他的私產，把他關在Hannibal的房中，讓他變成只會生育的機器──即使他知道Hannibal不會這樣對待他。  
但是這個世界，對於他總是太殘忍。  
賜予折磨他的驚人天賦，以及注定無法自由的性別。  
他不想，也不願意折服在世界的規則之下。  
但是他想要Hannibal。  
想到渾身發疼。  
Hannibal靠上前，蜻蜓點水的吻了下Will，阻斷了他的呢喃。  
「沒關係的，Will。我都明白。」  
他讓兩人的臉頰相互接觸，彷若末世中獨存的兩個生存者，只有彼此能夠互相依靠。  
「我只希望讓你自由。」Will是他世界中別於其他豬玀，唯一且完美的存在。卻被家畜制定出來的規則牢牢束縛，通苦不堪。  
「如果你想，我們可以一起離開美國，離開FBI，離開這種生活。」而他，將會帶領Will重新認識這個世界。  
「我想帶你一起到佛羅倫斯，在烏茲菲看波堤切利。」  
「沒有Jack，沒有折磨你的鮮血與屍體，也沒有其他人。」  
「想一想，Will，想一想我。」  
「只有你和我。」  
Will環抱住Hannibal，溫馴地讓自己沉浸在Hannibal描繪的場景裡，腦袋自然而然的浮現出一幅畫面──那是他與Hannibal並肩坐在博物館裡的一張石椅上，兩人面容輕鬆帶笑，Hannibal手裡還拿著一本素描本，共同欣賞著一幅畫作。  
醞釀出的平靜與安穩，是他畢生當中求而不得的願望。  
只有在Hannibal身邊。  
Will眨了眨眼，張開自己的眼睛，海藍色的眼瞳乘載滿滿的眷戀。他側頭，如羽毛般溫柔地輕輕回吻Hannibal。  
「我知道。」然後又閉上了眼，關起自己的世界讓自己陷入一片漆黑。  
在黑暗當中只有那個人的溫度與撫摸存在，沒有其餘雜質。  
Will安靜地想。  
  
他的心正為Hannibal感到隱隱脹痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常緩慢的孵出來—▽—  
我覺得下一章應該可以結束了啦......應該啦......  
快停止我胡思亂想的大腦><


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal手握著鍋柄，眼神專注地凝視著滋滋作響的平底鍋，看著躺在裏頭的肝漸漸褪去了血色，轉換成熟度恰好的咖啡色。  
他看準時機，鏟子輕輕一撥就將其翻了個面，煎至金黃的表面正泛出一層油光，均勻分布的漂亮紋理昭示著掌廚者的老練手法。  
靜默地等待片刻，Hannibal拿起一旁的瓷盤，不需確認地就將煎得恰到好處的肝放上潔白的瓷盤。他在鍋裡留下少量的油脂，放入方才就調製好的酒醋與鮮橙果肉，將之稍微翻炒出汁後便熄了火，加入少數的橙汁攪拌至濃稠。  
將燙熟的綠花椰、紅蘿蔔與切對半的番茄簡單的擺在了邊緣，最後在淋上澄黃的香橙醬汁。陣陣熱氣翻騰，刺激食慾的香味撲鼻。  
堪比外面任何一間三星餐廳的好手藝讓人無從質疑。若有其他人在場，瀰漫在空間中的味道肯定會使其口中唾液氾濫，食指大動。

只可惜今日沒有其他客人。  
Hannibal為自己斟上了一杯紫紅色的葡萄酒，坐在一貫的位置上，他想。  
此等粗魯而無禮的豬玀竟能成為一道美味珍饈，這著實屬於大自然神奇傑作的一筆──賦予了生命各自的職責與價值。  
下刀，柔軟的肝輕易就被切斷，分開的組織形成圓滑的斷面，濃厚的金黃醬汁覆於其上，色彩動人。  
他腦海中浮現出了食材的生前獏樣。  
穿著肩線過寬的黑色西裝，矯情地即使在店裡也帶著一頂高禮帽，油嘴滑舌的花腔令人生厭──但是最不可饒恕地是將廉價的批量餐酒混裝成高級品牌出售。  
Hannibal優雅的舉止以及得體的談吐讓對方以為他是條任人宰割的肥羊，不斷地兜售肥短手指捧著的那瓶散發著腐敗酸味的葡萄酒，企圖以百倍的價格銷售。  
他將手中的叉子送入口中，臼齒輕易的就磨碎了肝組織，舌蕾細細感受漫過口中的細膩肥嫩。意外地，這名不肖酒商竟然沒有被他自售的廉價酒精給搞壞了肝臟。Hannibal閉上眼仔細探察，濃重的味道下隱約約似乎還藏著一股酒香。看來這傢伙都把好酒私藏了。  
這是大自然最美妙的地方──不論是誰，都有其存在價值。  
一口接著一口，搭配著方入手的陳年葡萄酒，Hannibal帶著愉悅與讚嘆的心情結束了晚餐。  
放下刀叉，他優雅地用餐巾擦拭了嘴角，環視空無一人的廣大空間，突然想要將這份感動分享給能夠理解的人。  
Hannibal輕輕地仰起頭，那個人就自然而然地從他的記憶宮殿當中漫步而出──一如既往的偏著頭，不願與人進行視線接觸──栩栩如生地出現在他的腦海裡。  
但是不管腦海中的那個人如何活靈活現，還是無法比擬活生生的氣息與溫度。當然，還有氣味。

──不過，無所謂。  
Hannibal輕輕地在腦海中撥了那個人捲翹的前髮，換得那人不安地側身避開。  
他相信很快地就會收到聯繫。  
到那個時候……  
Hannibal低低一笑，吻了吻那個人的面頰，讓他回到自己的記憶深處，隨後起身舉起袖子，收拾一桌凌亂。  
就在清洗好碗盤後，叮的一聲，Hannibal停下他擦拭盤子的動作，轉頭看了下擺在一旁的手機。  
而後扯起了一抹真心的愉悅笑容。  
收回視線，Hannibal沒有理會訊息，依舊自顧自地將所有餐具清洗收納好，接著從儲藏室拿出了保冷箱，對著他碩大的商用冰箱挑挑揀揀，將保冷箱的空隙都填滿之後，才滿足地走出家門。  
坐上車，他再一次看了自己的手機，用力地踩下了油門。  
只見一旁亮著的手機螢幕只有短短的一句話。  
「Come.」

***************************************  
Will一臉麻木地看著眼前的混亂情景。  
穿著制服的警方人員四處奔走，各有目的的朝著不同的方向奔去，停在周圍的警車閃著刺眼的藍紅燈光，在黑夜當中異常刺眼。  
鮮紅的血液倘留在白皙的肌膚上不斷地刺痛著人的雙眼，血腥味、煙硝味、人的體臭味將空間擠得密不透風，然而他卻像是緩慢地從現場淡出，漸漸的隱沒在人群背景中。  
世界瞬間被上帝靜音，眼前的一切像是一場默劇，排除他這個角色，自顧自的演了起來。  
Will突然無法理解為什麼自己會出現在這個地方。  
他想不起他到這裡來的前因後過，感受不到自己的存在，無法操控自己的身體，不知道自己該前往何方，只能茫然地看著虛空。  
眼前的景象如此疏離，只有濃重的血腥味是真實的，盤旋在他的鼻腔中揮之不去。  
他感到一陣冰冷。  
『你應該明白的！』  
被壓制在地上的男人聲音嘶啞的大吼。  
如被干擾的電視雜訊，嘈雜的刺痛他的耳膜。他多希望自己能抬起手摀住耳朵，或是直接從世界上消失。  
男人的眼裡散發著異樣的光芒，警察分別壓住了他的肩與背，卻無法停止他不斷想要靠近Will的掙扎。充血的眼睛大睜，白眼球突起的像是要掉出眼框，男人直瞪著Will，不給他一絲逃離的空隙。  
Will毫無反應的回視男人。身周的空氣好似瞬間被抽空，肺部汲取不到一點氧氣，疼痛越來越強，他的手腳卻不聽他的使喚僵硬的無法逃離，身體就要從內部爆發。  
『這是永垂不朽的藝術！我賦予了它們意義！你應該知道的！』  
男人被上銬，警察拉扯著他站了起來，互相推搡著朝警車走去。但是男人依然鍥而不捨的將頭幾乎調轉將近180度來維持眼神的接觸，脖子上青筋畢露，視線刺入Will的骨髓深處。  
無法得到氧氣的血液在身體裡胡亂衝撞，內部聚積的壓力不斷累積，即將就要毀滅他。  
Will想，他是不是就要死在這裡了。  
一個人，在被全世界都放棄的黑暗之地中。

鑑識暫時告了一個段落，Katz邊脫下手上的橡膠手套，一邊面色晦暗地往倉庫大門走去。  
雖然他們最終逮到了『雕刻家』，但是卻沒來得及挽救最後一名犧牲者。他們正好闖入了『雕刻』現場，與他們先前發現的、被處理過的棄屍處不同，鮮血四處橫流，被剝下的皮膚掉在地上，受害者在死前遭受的莫大痛苦也通通表露在溢出身體外的各種體液中。  
煉獄。  
這是Katz看到現場後腦袋裡浮起的第一個詞。  
人究竟可以喪心病狂到何種程度？這種殘酷的凌虐方法光想像就令人不寒而慄。這已經不是簡單地用一句精神病患就可以說服自己的情況了。  
Katz皺著眉，眼角餘光掃到了一旁一個一動也不動的陰影。  
是Will──面色蒼白如雪地站在原地，紋風不動，胸膛連呼吸起伏都沒有，好似化為了一座沉默的雕塑。  
方才的情況在腦袋裡復甦──大批警力跟著入手的情報來到了郊外的倉庫，Will跟著他們，一同目擊到了鮮血淋漓的現場。這對鑑識人員來說是不常見的，通常他們只會看到事後的殘骸，而非案發現場。  
想到Will一直都不大穩定的精神狀況，Katz擔心的走上前，拍了拍他的肩。  
Will機械式地擺過頭，雙眼瞳孔極度收縮成一個點，毫無神采的看往Katz──又或許是看著虛空中某個不知名的點。  
「Will，你還好嗎？」Will異常的舉動讓Katz感到非常不安，她伸手摸下他的右頰，傳來的是一陣凍人心脾的冰冷。Katz打了個寒顫。在夜晚，在兇殺現場，無疑讓人加倍的精神緊繃。  
Katz手背帶來的微溫將Will喚回了這個世界，他的大腦終於開始運作，命令鼻子與肺部大大地吸了一口賴以為生的氧氣，然後嗆咳了起來。  
Will滿臉脹紅，身體前曲，撕心裂肺地幾乎都要把臟器都吐了出來。  
Katz輕拍著Will的背，努力地想要為他順氣，卻得不到半點效果。  
「我去叫一下救護人員？你的狀況不是很好。」  
Will比了個手勢阻止了Katz，努力的做了幾個深呼吸後，才終於把反胃的感覺壓了下去──喉嚨疼痛的像是在灼燒，胃液順著食道逆流，疼得他只能緊壓住自己的胸口。  
「我、沒事……」喘了幾口氣，Will終於找回規律的呼吸，虛弱地對Katz搖了搖頭。  
「不，你看起來不像沒事。你要不要先回去休息？這個地方太讓人不舒服了。你最好先離開。」  
是的。  
他想要離開。  
他想要離開這個世界。  
「我想……我需要……休息一陣子。」  
Katz贊同的點了點頭。FBI裡面的人各色各樣，但毫無疑問大部分都是工作狂，休假的消耗率低的令人髮指。  
「是，你的確是該休息一陣子。你的情況太不好了。」接著轉頭看了看在遠方指揮的Jack。「需要我幫你跟Jack說一聲嗎？」  
「謝謝。」Will不確定他現在是否還有餘力去面對Jack尖銳且喋喋不休的詢問，他覺得異常疲倦，他只想離開。  
離開。  
永遠的離開。  
「OK，你等等。」Katz說完後立刻跑向Jack，一邊看著Will一邊比手畫腳地與Jack進行冗長的溝通。  
Will不關心，也不想去關心。  
Katz離開後，刺骨的冷意再度席捲而來，凍的他發抖。  
他覺得自己是被困在窮地的野獸，迫切的需要找到一個可以離開的出口。  
最後Jack定睛看了看Will數秒，眉頭間的溝壑幾乎可以夾死一隻不小心停駐於此的蒼蠅，終於點了點頭，揮了揮手讓Katz帶著准假的消息回去，自己則是轉身又投入了這一片兵荒馬亂中，不留隻字半語。  
Will疲憊的眨了下眼睛當作感謝。他渾渾噩噩的謝絕了Katz要送他回去的一片好心，踩著不穩的步伐半走半跑地離開了現場。他要離開，離開這個讓他窒息的地方、讓他窒息的人。  
有誰能來拉住他，別讓他跌入絕望的深淵──

***************  
Hannibal甫下車，一陣香味就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度挾帶著一股威勢直撲而來。  
味道綿密地環繞他的身周，浸潤到每一個毛孔中，想要進入他的身體、霸佔他的每一個感官，操控他的意識。  
他低低地笑了一下。  
無視張揚舞爪昭顯自己存在的氣味，Hannibal依舊不緊不慢地將車上的保冷箱取出，踏著雀躍的步伐走進毫不設防的木屋裡。  
進到房子後，氣味顯得越發濃厚。不斷的挑逗著Hannibal的本能，呼喊著他撕裂文明的外表，釋出自己最原始的情慾香味。  
Hannibal喉頭一動，壓抑下嘴裡的乾澀，依舊沉穩地忽略被Alpha無視而變得狂怒的賀爾蒙。手腳的動作變得滯澀，空氣中的阻力頓時增強。  
駕輕就熟地找到冰箱，他將帶來的半成品食材一一擺放進去。在關上冰箱門後，Hannibal才突然發現原本應該霸佔這個空間的幾隻毛茸茸動物竟然全部消失了。  
深邃的酒紅色眼眸轉了半圈，思考了半晌後，他又再度露出了滿意的笑容。

氣味是從上方傳來的。  
Hannibal褪去西裝外套，伸手解開脖子上的鈕扣，好讓空氣能夠順利地進到身體裡。他舉步朝樓梯走去──然後倏地收住腳步，停在樓梯口。  
Will不知何時出現在上方的樓梯平台上。  
他抬起頭，視線對上正面無表情凝視著他，無聲佇立在平台上的Will。  
Will臉色陰沉，格紋的睡衣不整地套在身上，露出了大片的蒼白皮膚。下身一絲不掛，僅有上衣底部勉強地遮蓋到大腿半處。  
「Will？」Hannibal輕喚，聲音意外的嘶啞。潛藏在聲音裡的慾望原形畢露，若有任何認識Hannibal的人出現在這裡，一定會對他這副失去平常保有餘裕的獏樣而大吃一驚。  
早在收到Will的簡短且無禮的簡訊聯繫時，他就預想到他來了之後會面對什麼樣的情況──進入發情期的Will。  
完全服從在本能之下，不帶任何世俗的遮掩與畏縮，最真實的Will。Hannibal就這樣抬著頭，看著一臉冷漠，宛如君王一般俯視著他的Will，心底一熱。  
就是這樣。屏棄浮世的所有規則，不再執著於在這世界中尋找他自己的存在意義，不再考慮這世界上的任何低等生命。  
就像現在，只看著他。  
「為什麼那麼慢？」雖然沒有任何表情，但是Will冰冷無起伏聲音出賣了他對於這個Alpha居然沒有把他的需求放在首位而不滿。  
Hannibal將手放在自己的胸前，恭敬地朝Will微微彎身鞠躬。  
「我需要為我們接下來的即將度過的時間做好萬全準備。」  
「但你太遲了。」Hannibal聽似有理的解釋完全無法說服Will。於發情期中，Omega毫無理性可言。在他的小世界當中只有自己，以及他的Alpha──而Alpha的心中竟然有比他更重要的事情，這簡直罪無可恕。  
「我誠摯地為此道歉。」不去與Will做任何爭辯，Hannibal闔上眼，再次低下自己的頭，顯示自己的臣服與歉疚。  
Alpha誠心直率的認錯換得了Will的原諒，他終於不再責問Hannibal的遲來，但面色依舊不善地站在原地。  
遲遲等不到Will的隻字半語，Hannibal放下手直起身，還沒恢復姿勢就感到眼前一片挾帶著厲厲風聲的陰影朝他襲來。  
他下意識的伸手接住了迎面而來的物體，超出預期的份量讓他站不穩腳跟，往後退了一步直直撞上牆壁。  
是Will。  
他竟直接從樓梯平台上躍了下來。  
若是放在平時，沉穩而內斂的Will肯定做不出如此狂放的舉動。他總是顧慮太多。  
Will緊緊的貼在他的身上。傳來的體溫高於平日，吐在Hannibal脖子旁的氣息也灼熱的幾乎要燙傷皮膚。  
「Will……」  
Will死死地壓在Hannibal身上，如同一隻在認識陌生領域的貓咪，輕輕地在Hannibal的脖頸肩嗅聞了幾下，然後貪戀地用自己的臉頰蹭了蹭他。  
毫無反抗，Hannibal溫順地承受Will標記地盤似的舉動，將手插入了Will濃密的頭髮裡，偏過頭享受著濃烈的賀爾蒙氣味──深沉的如同墜入了幾萬公尺的海溝裡。  
Will的氣息在兩人緊密的交纏下越發變得急促，只有臉部的接觸已經無法滿足他心底的飢渴，他在本能的驅使下不自覺得開始磨蹭起Hannibal的身體。束縛霎時間被崩裂，Will胡亂地吻上Hannibal光滑的下巴，急促地在他接觸得到的每一塊肌膚上印下標記。雙手則是扯出Hannibal規矩地收在西裝褲裡的襯衫，潛入其中，撫摸他每一寸細膩、卻帶著許多傷疤的皮膚。  
他的Alpha身上帶有無數勝利的勳章，證明了他比世界上其他Alpha都還要優秀、強壯。當然相對應的生殖能力更是不容置疑──想到這裡，Will的心口越發炙熱。  
Hannibal的呼吸也開始失去平穩──這對他來說是異常少見的。他總是完美的讓理智控制一切，從不願意將自己的交付給本能。  
他能感受到被他隱藏在宮殿深處，另一個野性的他正掙扎著想要出來主宰這即將到來的狂歡。  
而現在，Hannibal完全沒有要喚自身理性的衝動。他任憑自己的慾望發酵，本能在意識當中不斷翻騰，催使他就要衝上前去壓倒眼前毫無防衛的Omega，咬至他鮮血淋漓。  
他被動地回吻Will的髮梢、脖頸，一手順著Will的身體曲線滑至衣服下方，撫摸他過於纖瘦的腰身。  
他的Omega明顯沒有受到良好的照顧──這個令人痛心的事實刺激到了Alpha的保護慾望。Omega應該是要被Alpha捧在掌心中細細呵護，無憂無慮奔放自在的生活，而不是飽受折磨，萎靡憔悴與一群狗兒躲在荒郊野外。  
在用手撫過每一寸堅實的腹部肌膚後，Will終於無法忍耐地用力扯開了Hannibal的褲頭，粗暴地越過茂密的森林，溜入最深處的高溫處。他毫不含蓄地握上那已經勃發茁壯的陰莖，感受滿手濕滑。  
這些都是在為他帶來極樂之後，將射入他體內、並帶來新生命的種子。  
Will不斷急速喘息，空氣逐漸變得稀薄，衝入他鼻腔的已經不是氧氣，而是充滿整個空間，混合著他們兩人賀爾蒙的淫靡味道──Will用自己單薄的胸膛摩娑著Hannibal，享受粗糙的西裝布料滑過他乳尖時帶來的細微電流。  
而他的手也不放鬆擠壓掌中的肉塊，確認那東西正一點一滴的變硬、變熱、變大。  
他再也無法忍受了。  
倏地，Will站直身子，微張的紅唇不斷吐息高熱的氣息，眼神銳利的凝視著Hannibal，接著伸手一拉Hannibal的衣領──Hannibal一時不察，腳步踉蹌地歪身跌至地板上，後腦杓砰地與地板親密撞擊，天地瞬間傾覆，他感到一陣昏眩。  
回過神來時，Will已經雙腿大張的坐在他身上，不帶羞怯地完全暴露自己的飢渴，滿面潮紅地往下睨視著他。  
焚身的慾火將他烤得乾渴，Will的唇間露出了一點舌尖，舔了舔自己因乾燥而龜裂的嘴唇。  
一陣細小的疼痛滑過，他打了個顫，感覺自己的下身因此變得更加漲痛。  
他伸出雙手，握上了Hannibal堅挺的根部。兩手的拇指與食指繞成一個圓，感覺到自己的脈搏正與手中的物體發出共鳴。底下的毛髮搔刮著掌心，Will難以忍耐地蜷起自己的腳趾。  
而後他深吸了一口氣，抬起自己的下身。  
Will仰起頭，閉起自己的眼睛，全神貫注地感受著在他底部不斷散發著高溫的肉塊，緩慢且耐心地將之引導至濕潤的洞口，然後像是要將這夢寐已久的一刻化為永恆般，極度緩慢地將之一吋一吋吞入。  
入口處的緊緻被毫不留情地破開，Will不由自主地使力緊縮，希望排除下身傳來的異樣感，卻不料帶來了劇烈的反效果，讓兩人不約而同地呻吟出聲。  
強烈的刺激讓Will身體疲軟，腳上頓時失去支撐自己的力道，全身重重地坐到Hannibal身上，將他勃發的陰莖瞬間吞了進去。  
「啊──」Will抬頭高吟。Hannibal能感受到Will腿部的肌肉顫抖；他伸手抓住Will的襯衫下擺，用他人無法想像的粗暴扯開了Will的衣服。  
扣子迸散，Will綻放著挺立乳尖的白皙胸膛映入眼簾，沿著精緻的鎖骨而上，是不斷上下移動與顫動的喉結。  
Hannibal一把抓住了Will的腰。力道之大，指尖幾乎陷入他的皮膚裡。  
疼痛稍稍喚回了Will的理智，他低下頭，湛藍的眼瞳染上了點點紅霧。他將雙手撐在Hannibal的胸膛上，像是要報復Hannibal帶來的疼痛般，開始移動自己的臀部，上下律動了起來。  
Hannibal用鼻子輕哼出聲。長長的睫毛上下合攏，遮蓋住了他美麗的眼睛。  
細密的汗水從額際滲出，胸膛的起伏開始加速。  
看到自己的動作竟然使他身下的Alpha產生如此大的反應，大大的滿足了Will深藏在心底的征服慾──一直屬於掌控方的Alpha，貌似堅不可摧的Alpha，正溫馴地躺在他身下，隨著他任意擺弄。  
Will一邊擺動著自己的身體，一邊更換著不同的角度，尋找自己快樂的泉源。  
沉重的囊袋與粗糙的體毛互相摩擦，刺激著Will高高豎起的頂部開始流出黏稠的透明液體。開口一張一闔，如同嗷嗷待哺的孩童。  
不停擺動自己的身體，Will沉迷在開發自己的歡愉上，無暇顧及身下的Alpha。  
最後，終於在一個用力的碰撞下，幾乎麻痺腦袋的孰悉快感瞬間滑過了背脊，Will無法自制的溢出顫抖的低吟，上揚的尾音充斥著甜膩與撫媚。  
肌肉反射性地緊繃，火熱且潮濕的腔壁密密麻麻地絞住了Hannibal，他受到的衝擊竟不亞於身上的Will。但他不滿足於此，為抗議Will擅自停下動作，Hannibal用力往上一挺腰，再次重重地精準撞上了Will的前列腺──他比Will還要孰悉他的任何一個敏感點。  
「嗚……」Will咬牙，雙眉緊蹙，啪的一聲不滿的將手掌打上了Hannibal的胸膛，雙目含著愉悅的淚水不滿的瞪視著試圖搶走主導權的Alpha。  
查覺到Omega的憤怒，Hannibal放輕聲音低喃：「Will……」在心愛的Omega之前Alpha也只能放下姿態示弱，企圖討好不悅的Omega。  
屈服對於Alpha來說是少見的，Will滿意地收下Alpha的順服，再度閉上眼睛，加速地在同一個角度下上下前後擺動，貪婪的繼續吞吐Hannibal陰莖。  
「啊、啊啊……」過於迷亂的快感讓Will再也無法控制自己的呼喊，他張著雙唇  
，情動的呻吟聲不斷從嘴裡溢出，配合著穴口的張闔與強烈的撞擊，帶領著Will一步步攀登上頂峰。  
到最後Will已經失去了韻律，胡亂又兇猛地搖著自己的腰，身體也開始不受控制的痙攣抽搐。唾液順著嘴角滑落至胸膛，混著汗水攏著肌膚成一片晶亮，更顯得雙乳艷麗，牢牢地抓住Hannibal的視線。  
他下意識地將原本放在Will腰上的手往上摸去，忍不住嗜虐心的用力一擰──  
「啊──啊啊──」突破最後的張力，滿溢的快感在Hannibal的逗弄下瞬間完全潰堤，Will哀號一聲腹部緊縮，渾身僵直地被釘在炙熱的巨杵上，前方的肉莖開始噴灑大量的白液。  
飛濺的液體甚至沾上了Hannibal的臉頰，帶來一絲難以言喻的情色。  
射精僅持續了數秒。最後一股熱液離開了身體後，Will就像隻被切斷電源的人偶，渾身疲軟的倒在了Hannibal身上，雙眼迷濛的不斷喘息。  
Hannibal伸手攬住了Will的頭，忽略自己尚未到達高潮、仍在Will體內不斷散發溫度的陰莖，愛憐地親吻著Will的耳廓。  
「這很棒，Will……很棒……」  
Will依然沉浸在快感的餘韻中，失神地聽著Hannibal的愛語。  
待Will的呼吸聲逐漸變得平穩後，Hannibal腹部微微使力，繃緊他線條優美的腹肌帶著兩個人的重量坐了起來。  
由於Hannibal還埋在Will體內，姿勢變化帶來的不適感讓Will低低的呻吟了下。體內的物體雖然暫時毫無動靜，但卻依舊猙獰的令人害怕。  
Hannibal扶起Will的臉龐，雙方的視線相互交纏，氣氛遠比方才的交媾更為甜膩醉人。  
一語不發，就如同兩個正負極的磁鐵，雙脣自然而然地膠合在一起。Will緊貼著Hannibal的胸膛，雙手緊緊抱住他的脖頸，迫不及待的張開嘴唇迎入Hannibal的厚舌，大口大口地吞下對方的津液，抵死纏綿。  
Hannibal兩手托住Will的臀底，一個使力站了起來。全身的肌肉賁張，但往前踏出的腳步毫不動搖，再度彰顯這看起來斯文的精神科醫師在西裝之下隱藏著不可小覷的力量。  
隨著Hannibal一步步地踏上台階，硬挺依舊的陰莖也胡亂的戳著Will的內壁。雖然都恰巧地滑開了敏感點，但是帶來的刺激也讓Will可憐地不斷用鼻子輕哼，渾身發顫。  
夾在兩人之間的陰莖雖然才歷經過一次高潮，但在軀體的摩擦下也不爭氣的半硬了起來。  
熟門熟路地來到了臥房，Hannibal重重的將兩人摔在上方，順勢地用力將自己挺進了Will身體的更深處。  
「嗚……」方平息下來的情慾再次被強制喚醒，尚未完全脫離不應期的不適感讓Will難受地扭了扭身。  
無視Will微弱的抗拒，Hannibal一手舉起他的大腿，迫使Will毫不遮掩的露出自己狼藉的下身，開始動起自己的下身，緩慢卻又堅定地撞入Will的深處。  
緊緊攬住Hannibal厚實的背部，聆聽埋在他耳邊的Hannibal胡亂的呼吸聲，跟著他一上一下的節奏放浪呻吟。  
他是痛並快樂著。  
身上的Alpha正在回應他的氣味，越來越強勢的賀爾蒙正毫無忌憚的將他包圍，蓄勢待發地要將他吞吃殆盡，讓兩人徹底融為一體，再也無法被拆散。  
這是他夢寐以求的一刻。  
所以忽視自己的不快，Will努力的配合著Hannibal的動作抬身，讓Hannibal在侵入時可以進到更深，而在Hannibal離去時則是努力夾緊他的下身，戀戀不捨的想讓他多滯留一刻。  
Hannibal發出喑啞的呻吟聲，感受心愛的Omega正試圖地想要取悅他──非常成功地。逐漸侵蝕腦幹的麻痺是他不曾體驗過的陌生感覺，讓他的本能浮現一絲危機感。  
但他知道這是發情的徵兆。只有徹底破壞禁錮本性的柵欄，他才能將這世界上唯一的珍寶牢牢地掌握在自己手中。  
「Will……Will……我珍愛的……」Hannibal在Will耳旁愛憐低喃，一陣尖銳的刺痛從背上傳來。是Will的指尖重重地摳入了肌膚中。  
Hannibal的言語帶來的精神刺激，強烈的不亞於肉體──他是被寵愛的、無可取代的寶物，屬於這個Alpha的。  
他一生渴求的安穩、理解與珍視，似乎就要在這一刻全部擁有了。他的Alpha回應了他的呼喊，為了他前來，並也已經準備好要與他一起進入另一個新階段，再也不分離。  
Will像是再也無法承受過多地開始大聲哀號。  
下身傳來的已經不知道是快感還是痛感，他半硬的陰莖胡亂地吐著稀薄的液體，點點滴滴的彷彿即將斷源的溪水。  
Hannibal再度吻上了Will的唇，在更換角度並攫取空氣時，還不忘摩娑著鼻此的嘴唇說道：「你是這世界上唯一的寶物，Will……只有你……」  
碩大的淚珠從眼角掉落，瞬間，Will鬆開了擁抱Hannibal的雙手，渾身脫力地癱軟到床上──就在他沒有察覺時又經歷了一次高潮，小孔吐出了最後一股淡薄的精液後就與主人一般，軟綿的低垂回到毛髮下。  
但是Hannibal卻沒有因此停下動作。  
他野蠻地將Will的雙手推至頭頂上，大掌牢牢地壓制住Will的雙手不讓他掙脫──雖然現在的他也無力掙脫了。  
「不……Hannibal……求求你……」連續高潮了兩次的Will再也無法承受任何刺激，Hannibal執拗的抽插讓他疼痛地哀求出聲。  
然而Will的懇求卻不能為他帶來任何解脫。Omega的示弱成為破壞柵欄的最後一槌，徹底地釋放了本能──他的理智霎時湮滅，只有將底下這Omega全身染上自己的味道，將自己灌滿他的身體，讓他再也無法離開。  
「求求你、Hannibal求求你……我、我不行了……」Will失態地搖著自己的頭，努力地想要擺脫Hannibal的箝制，卻控制不了身上任何一塊肌肉。  
「還沒結束Will，我們還沒結束。」  
冷酷的拒絕Omega卑微的請求，Hannibal甚至變本加厲的快速衝撞。  
「啊啊──」Will的雙眼不能控制的向上翻，一陣刺目的白光籠罩了他的大腦與視線，全身不受控制的痙攣胡亂動彈，彷彿有顆核彈在他的腦袋裡爆發攪亂了一切──他頓時失去了任何感覺與知覺。  
待再度回復意識後，Will發覺自己的臉頰正貼著散發廉價洗衣粉香味的床單，面部朝下，全身被令人安心的重量給壟罩著，濕熱的氣息規律地拂著他的後頸部。  
像他養的狗，正有一下沒一下的用鼻尖蹭著他。  
「我……昏過去了？」聲音沙啞如同磨砂。  
因過度的高潮而昏過去實在是太過丟人，但是Will心中深處卻有一股難以言喻的滿足感。  
下身被撐滿的感覺依舊存在，Will才發現Hannibal現在依然是維持著勃起狀況，絲毫沒有射精的現象。  
「似乎是這樣。」Hannibal舔吻著Will的後頸，用尖牙輕輕啃著埋在下方的腺體，一陣陣電流竄過Will的背脊。  
「你在……等我？」難以想像發情中的Alpha竟然能在這種狀況下控制住自己不去咬開、標記Omega……Hannibal似乎永遠都是一個意外。  
聽出Will話語中的驚訝，Hannibal輕輕地笑了出聲。「我希望得到你的同意。」  
在這種情形下，Will竟異常地感到輕鬆愉快，也跟著露出了一個淺淺的微笑。「如果我說不呢？」  
「嗯……」Hannibal低聲沉吟，「那我想我們應該停下一切，從約會開始？」  
Will抑制不住的笑了出來，還不小心嗆到了氣管，輕咳了幾聲。「這聽起來不太適合我們……我願意，Hannibal。我願意。」  
Will閉上了眼。  
「標記我，Hannibal。讓你屬於我，也讓我……屬於你。」  
這是他朝思暮想的時刻。  
Will將自己的頭更深地埋入了床中，讓自己的後頸能完全的呈現在Hannibal面前，獻祭上自己。  
「如你所願。」Hannibal溫柔地說道，接著迫不及待地露出自己尖銳的犬齒，不帶猶豫地咬了上去，嘗到鮮血流入嘴裡。  
就在那一瞬間，Will感到自己一直漂浮在半空中的身軀好像下了錨，被牢牢地固定在了地上。身上的氣息開始變化，他能察覺到Hannibal的氣息入侵至了他的身體，從裡到外完完全全地包覆住了他，與他交融，終於成為完整體。  
「嗯嗯……」被咬開帶來的疼痛非比尋常，但是靈魂當中湧出的充實感可以抵銷他過往生命當中所有的痛苦。  
他是為了這一刻活著的。  
沉迷在這神聖的一刻，Hannibal已經聽不到任何外界的聲音了。他發現他的生命宮殿正在緩緩改變，一片寧靜無波的大海圍住了奢豪的建築，帶著海腥味的微風吹拂著滿園盛開的紅色玫瑰。  
這個Omega成為了宮殿的另一個主人，他永生的伴侶。  
再也沒有人可以奪走他。  
太過於美好的事實讓Hannibal輕吮起溢到他口中的血液──比想像中的還要鮮甜，讓他情不自禁的想要更多，牙齒咬的更深。  
本能驅使他再度緩緩地動起自己的身體。  
背後的疼痛讓Will微微發抖，但他溫順地不進行任何抵抗，聽到Hannibal的呼吸越來越急促，心理上的快感帶動了身體，為了滿足他的Alpha，他配合著Hannibal開始做出回應。  
最後在Hannibal一個猛力的撞擊後，開始膨脹的根部終於為整個儀式劃上了休止符。  
成結──這是他從來沒有歷經過的大小，過度膨脹帶來的疼痛讓Will眼泛淚花地畏縮了下，卻沒有辦法逃離──結，就是為此而生，確保Alpha的精液能完全被Omega吸收，不浪費一絲珍貴的基因。  
成結一般需要半小時，甚至到數小時才能結束。在結束之前，他們只能保持現在的位置，不得動彈。  
Hannibal已經鬆開了他的牙齒，臉頰靠著Will的黑髮平靜地享受著這美好的一刻。  
Will閉上眼睛，漸漸地習慣了被撐開的感覺。  
「Hannibal……」在這安穩的時刻，Will突然有剖開自己，將自己所有一切獻給Hannibal檢視的衝動。他情不自禁地喊到。  
「是的，吾愛。」  
字語在牙關中徘徊許久，但Hannibal沒有出聲催促，僅是默默地等待──他一向都非常有耐心。  
「我只是在想你說過的……離開。」  
與某人產生了牢不可破的堅固關係之後，吐露心聲似乎變得簡單了起來。  
一旦開了頭，後頭的話語就如同流水般，自然而然地流瀉了出來。  
「離開FBI，離開這裡。」  
成為FBI的一份子──即使不是正式的──給了他生活的重心，也賦予了無法肯定自我的他價值感。他的天賦──雖然令世人恐懼──能夠為別人帶來一絲幫助，所以他自身的存在也是有意義的。  
在FBI當中他獲得了一時的安穩。  
即使這一切都讓他感到痛苦。  
但是現在不一樣了。  
Hannibal緊緊地擁住下方的Will，他抬頭盯著Will雙眼微闔的臉龐，語帶驚訝的問道：「你是認真的嗎？Will？」  
「當然。」Will嘴角含著笑，語氣堅決地回答到。他從來沒有感到如此明白過，他是指，過往他總是對自己的每一個選擇感到懷疑與困惑，但現在不一樣了。他從未感到如此堅定。  
他已經找到了他永遠的港灣──可以讓他停靠、下錨的地方。他再也不需要其他東西了。  
「不論何處。Hannibal，只要有你。」  
Hannibal深深地凝視著Will的側臉，心中悸動不已，他還沒有準備好如何處理這陌生的情緒──這個人，他身下的這個人讓他品嘗過太多陌生的情緒，心情紛亂手足無措的像是個面對初戀的青少年。  
最後，他只能將一切化為一個落在Will臉上輕吻。兩人的手掌找到彼此，十指緊緊交握在臉旁。

「如你所願，吾愛。」  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
推開未上鎖的木悶，久未上油的絞鍊發出刺耳的摩擦聲，Alena走進已經人去樓空的房子，被揚起的灰塵嗆了一下。  
即使她知道裡面已經沒有人在了，但不知怎地，她還是想要過來看一看，看一看這個曾經很靠近她的心的人，曾經待過的地方。  
她來過這裡數次，在那個帶著眼鏡的男人還住在這裡的時候。  
總是手足無措，刻意避開視線相對，養了一群狗兒，擁有異常天賦的男人。  
在某一天，就這樣簡單了留了一張簡籤，一聲告別都沒有的離開了她的世界。甚至連Jack都不知道他為什麼辭職、究竟要前往哪裡。  
Alena的指尖滑過積滿灰塵的工作桌，留下了一道淡淡的印記。  
這是一段充滿了別離的日子。  
不只Will，連她敬重的導師，也在同一個時期搬離了這裡。  
雖然在離開前，Hannibal邀請了各方好友在家裡舉辦了盛大的道別宴──她還記得Will也有同席──當眾人詢問他接下來的動向時，他也只是輕描淡寫的一句帶過。  
『我想，應該是義大利。』記憶中的Hannibal對著大家舉杯，掃視而過的眼釘在了某處，愉悅的彎成了下弦月。  
然後就這樣，不留一點痕跡的離開了巴爾的摩。  
跟Will一樣，連聯繫方式都沒有留給眾人。  
Alena低頭，突然一個荒謬的想法閃過她的腦海──難不成Will和Hannibal是一起離開的嗎？  
隨後旋即自嘲地扯開了笑容，晃去這可笑的想法。  
若真的是這樣，那他們又有什麼好避諱的呢？更何況他們認識的時間並不是那麼久。  
最後再環顧客廳一眼，Alena轉頭離開了這間掛上『待售』牌子的房子。  
踩動油門，車子揚起長長的煙塵，將孤單的小屋遠遠拋在後方，最後消失在遙遠的天際線裡。  
這是個離別的季節。  
雖然道別總是讓人感傷，但是時間依舊在轉動，世界也不會因此有所改變。

一切都還在繼續。  
她依然活著。  
孤單的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完結了~(灑花)  
本來想要趕在年前完成的，但顯而易見地失敗了(笑  
上一次寫文已經不知道是幾百年前了，文筆生澀劇情生硬的自己都覺得丟臉QQ  
謝謝各位不嫌棄地看到這裡><  
腦袋裡還塞著一些亂七八糟的東西，可能還會繼續努力寫出來吧XD  
在肉文的路途上繼續精進(誤)~~~~謝謝大家💛


End file.
